Get off me!
by flies.of.butter
Summary: She tried to change herself.  Now she has friends. What will Midori do when Fuji comes along and tries to pull off the mask under which she's been hiding? FujixOC
1. A short introduction

**Chapter 1: A short introduction**

* * *

~~Hello everyone, and I'm happy that you decided to read this fanfic. This is my first story here.

The first part is a short introductory to the whole story, the next chapter takes place a bit earlier and explains mostly what happened.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis

_Enjoy!_

**_UPDATE on 19.02.2012. _I'm re-writing some parts of this fanfic so stay tuned**

* * *

If at that time someone had gone trough the east corridor of the third floor they would have heard a loud crash coming from one of the rooms. Luckily there wasn't anyone there, as lessons were in progress and only few dared to skip and even fewer would be bold enough to walk around school while committing this crime. But what if there had been a person standing outside the theatre clubs storage room? Like a teacher? Then out of curiosity they would have opened the door and witnessed a rather unusual sight. A girl. A boy. On the floor. From the visitors point of view it seemed as if the boy, who was lying on top of the girl, wanted to smother her with his hug, while the girl, after a moment of shock, decided that breaking his ribs would be the appropriate response. The boy just started laughing, so the girl decided to make her point clearer.

''Get off me!'' she hissed at him.

''Ah gome...gome*'' he answered nonchalantly and lifted himself up a bit, allowing the girl to face his grin head on. She stopped smacking him and just stared up, waiting to be freed but all she got was a smirk. Realizing that nothing else was left she sucked in a deep breath and murmured something, which the imaginary visitor couldn't possibly be expected to hear. The boy stopped laughing, as if to think over her statement, and pushed himself off of her. He headed straight for the door and looked back only once with the grin still in place on his face, as he was closing it from the other side.

As the girl got up, she picked up the papers, which the boy had left on the floor. After making sure they were the ones she had come for, she looked in the mirror, which hung by the door. Her messy dark brown hair had become even messier and her skirt was a bit ruffled. She tied her mid-long hair in a small pony-tail and after making sure that her clothes were more-or-less all right she opened the door to leave. Unfortunately there was another boy standing in the hallway, just around the corner in a place where she didn't see him until they had made eye-contact.

''Aren't you supposed to be in English?'' the girl asked with a scowl.

''The teacher told me to come looking for you as he remembered that the nurse isn't in school yet. It took you nearly half an hour to find that out?'' he said in his usual stoic tone, with a bit of impatience in it.

''She wasn't in the places I looked, so I figured she'd be somewhere else'' as she had actually searched for the nurse no lies were told, ''I guess no one bothered to tell me that she wasn't at school ''

''Where did you look? The storage room?''

''Teachers room, gym, the roof, etc. etc. . I'll be going to the classroom now'' she said in a nonchalant tone, ignoring his last remark and passed the muddy yellow haired guy, ignoring his stare.

_'Of all the people it just had to be him._' the girl thought to herself as she turned around the corner and glanced back. Since they were in the same class the boy with glasses was following her. The girl just shrugged and wondered off in thought. _'Now I need to think of a way to get back at Fuji...again' _she opened thedoor of her class and went in. After murmuring some words of apology she sat down and stared out of the window. It was English class, so the teacher didn't pay any attention to her, knowing that the girl could answer any question asked.

Her late grandmother would pale in shock, after hearing what her mind had to say about Fuji Syusuke. Three years ago she would probably not have known any of these words. t was funny how all of it was probably her brothers fault. Him and his colourful language. Even the bell didn't disturb her swearing spree-which shall not be described here in detail. It was stopped, though, by a very uncomfortable blow of breath in her ear. She snapped ''What the hell?''

''Ah...she's awake.''

''Damn. I was sure that wouldn't wake her up...''

''My methods are superb, they have worked on her since the first year''

''You know that sounded wrong''

''...''

Every one of the 3 girls became silent as they noticed the glare coming at them. Suddenly the one with the shortest hair squealed ''That's not good! Midori you aren't allowed to glare like that! You'll remind me of another glare-machine from the 2nd years!''

The other two standing girls sweat-dropped.

''Ne...Amai-chan...it's not good to say that...'' the girl with the longest hair pointed out

''We can't deny the obvious fact Sakura!''

''Whatever. What did you guys want? And Tama, why the hell did you blow in my ear? I hate that!''

Tama, the girl with reddish hair grinned. ''We had to wake you up somehow.''

''I wasn't asleep.''

''Sakura saw Tezuka stare at you so I asked Tama to use her magic. And by the way...what did you do to Tezuka-san that made him want to order you to run 200 laps? '' the girl called Amai asked

''He was probably just mad that I wanted to ditch English, no use for me to sit here anyway. '' Midori added dismissing the matter completely. ''So...lunch time?''

''LUNCH'' Amai shouted and ran out of the class.

''...''

''The usual place then?'' Midori said as she got up.

''Yeah…let's go''

And the three of them left the classroom, leaving it empty.

* * *

_***gome - sorry**_

_So this is where is all began...well...not really_

_By the way this is happening in HIGH-school. Tezuka is still learning in Seigaku (so is Oishi and the rest of them, but Kawamura isn't playing tennis, because I want him to become a sushi chef, so I can eat the food he makes...) Anyway the plane Tezuka was supposed to be on crashed, so he saw this as a sign from God and didn't fly to Germany._

_Wooo..._

_So did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want to make love with it? Do you want to throw it against a wall and watch it fall to pieces? Tell mee :D_

_flies of butter_


	2. The prayer was answered

~~this one will explain what exactly happened in the previous one.~~

~~Note: This is taking place during high-school. Tezuka is still learning in Seigaku (so is Oishi and the rest of them, but Kawamura isn't playing tennis, because I want him to become a sushi chef, so I can eat the food he makes...) Anyway the plane Tezuka was supposed to be on crashed, so he saw this as a sign from God and didn't fly to Germany.~~

~~Enjoy~~

_~~flies of butter~~_

* * *

At the first day of her 3rd-year in high school, Midori Hoshiwa was praying. She usually didn't like to hope that some all-mighty being might clear all her problems. During middle-school she would not care in which class they put her, but not this year, not in this school. She had prayed the entire night, morning and on her way to school. She had remembered this day during the summer, so she was constantly hopping that whoever decided this stuff wouldn't make her live trough hell again. _'Not with him. God. Please. Not with him.'_ was what she constantly hoped.

Nearing the list of names she felt really nervous and with a deep breath she started searching for either his or her name. It was stupid to assume that they could be in the same class as there were what? 5, 7 classes in total? Besides 3rd time's the charm. But still her pessimistic side kept on nagging her that they will be in the same class. And during the last two years they ended up always in the same class. As she came across her name, she sighed in relief. The prayer had paid off. She was in the same class as her 3 friends (thank you oh all-mighty-being), and some other people she was acquainted with. He wasn't there. ''THANK GOD'' she almost screamed out. Then she started looking for his name, hoping that he was placed in the farthest possible classroom, but she found out that he's in the same class as the girls' tennis teams' captain, which was in the class between Midoris' and her favourite eating spot. ''Damn'' the girl cursed under her breath, understanding, that she'll have to risk passing him daily.

''Aren't you banned from swearing Hoshiwa-san?'' the voice that Midori had already labelled as evil came from behind her. She twitched.

''So what?''

''Didn't your last years homeroom teacher tell you that you're gonna get punished if you swear?'

''Everyone swears. I only do it a bit more often. I don't see any need at all to get punished for it. Besides,'' she turned around to look in the eye of the person she had tried to evade, and who she hated. ''Damn' can't be counted as a swear.'' He just smiled as he opened his eyes to look for his name in the list. Midori saw this as the best opportunity to escape. She didn't manage in time to.

''Looks like I'm in the same class as Fishido-san''

''Yeah lucky her''

He smiled at the sarcasm. ''Which class are you in?''

''Not in yours'' _'thank god'_

''I guessed as much from your grinning''

''Huh? This is what I always look like.'' she said trying to take control over the grin which was already spreading over her face.

''Oiiii Fujikoooo which class are you in?'' Eijis interruption came just in time. As Fuji looked towards his friend Midori made her escape.

''Sorry Eiji looks like we're in different classes this year.''

''What? Nooo! Not fair D: !'' the read heads mood visibly deflated as he heard the heart-breaking news. Then he jumped in front of the list to look for evidence.

''I'm isolated!'' he finally yelled ''You're in the same class as Inui, and Tezuka is in the same class Oishi! Why meeeee?''

Fuji smiled and tried to reassure his friend that he'll be able to make a lot of new friends.

Meanwhile a certain brunette was doing her happy dance.

''Ah Midoriiii'' A loud voice came from behind her and a girl jumped on her back causing both of them to run in a wall and fall backwards down.

''''AUCH''''

''Amai-san'' Midori said in an acted-out evil voice as they had gotten up ''do you actually have some brains in that skull of yours?''

''Doubt that'' said Tama as she appeared to have been walking behind both of them. ''Looks like this year we're all in the same class.''

''Been awhile huh?'' Haru said happily as she helped Midori up.

''Yeah at least this year I won't be isolated from you guys''

''Aww Midori missed us!'' She hugged her best friend so hard that some might have fainted in that killer-hug.

''All right all right stop killing my air-supply'' she escaped the killer hug and smiled at her friend. ''Let's go to class shall we?''

''We're in 3-4? Ahh..Midori looks like it's gonna be a no-ditching-english-class year for you.''

''Why? Because Tezuka and Oishi are in the same class as us? Like I care. I'm not actually willing to waste my time listening to horrible English and maybe even degrade my English level. If we're going to have the same teacher as I had last year, then you won't see me during a single lesson...well as long as...''

''...you get a good place, because if you're sitting between Tezuka and the door...well...'' Tama finished

Midori grumbled ''Why should he care whether I ditch or don't ditch? None of his business''

''I still can't forget the first time you ditched English during our second year and how he found you sitting with us during gym and dragged back...'' Haru grinned

''I've improved'' Midori boasted as she opened the classroom door

''That's nothing to be proud of Hoshiwa-san'' came a voice from behind her.

''Ahhh...another unpleasant face'' she said as she looked back, then turned and entered the classroom.

Midori aimed for the best possible seat at the back and near the door. Amai went to sit next to her, Tama in front of her and Sakura next to Tama.

''Alright, hopefully it'll stay like this.'' Midori told Haru.

''Yeah.'' her neighbour agreed. ''I hope Yazawa won't be sitting anywhere near us.''

''Yazawa? She's in our class?''

''Didn't you see her name on the board?''

''I didn't look for it.''

''Well here she comes.'' Haru pointed to a blond girl, accompanied by several other girls with dyed hair, enter the classroom.

''Alright let's act as if we're talking. I don't want her anywhere near me.''

''Hey we'll have to change places anyway so how does it matter?''

''I just don't want her anywhere near me.'' she sighed in relief as the girl she disliked sat down on the other side of class

Midori stared a bit at Yazawa, remembering their first encounter during their first year.

**(during their first year in Seigaku high)**

''Hey, hey...have you heard? Misami-san from 3-4 was caught with Hanatarou-sensei. Looks like both of them are in biiiig trouble''

It was Midori Hoshiwas' second week as a high-school freshman and the gossip was already getting on her nerves and she regarded herself as a patient person._ 'Can't they get something better to do? Who the hell cares if some girls prefer older men to the same age idiots around here' _She had the happiness of sitting right next to the main source of gossip: Yazawa Yumi.

''I wonder what's gonna happen to the two of them'' one of Yazawas followers wondered.

''Both are probably going to be expelled, I mean, what else? Besides Hanatarou-sensei is a bad teacher anyway. I never learn ANYTHING during his lessons'' Yazawa answered.

_'Probably because you are too indulged with your nails during his lessons.'_ Midori added mentally

The brunette had already classified most people in her class as Yazawas minions. Somehow she had manage to hypnotize everyone in just a weeks time. Outside her sacred circle of gossip were the girl sitting next to Midori, Amai Haru, a few geeks, some boys and she herself. Strangely enough all the other girls were under the spell of gossip. Yet Amai-san was pretty fun to talk to since she could tell good jokes and ignore Hoshiwas vein-pops, when she wanted to skin the annoying girl sitting on the other side of her.

''Maa, maa'' Haru once told her with a cheerful smile ''At least you can feel happy that you're not one of them, since if I wasn't here it'd be the geek or the gossips''

''I'd take the guys then''

''The bishounen?''

''Huh?''

''The 'guys' how you say it, consist of bishounen, who are not affected by the gossips queens hypnotize-attacks, because they are too almighty. The other guys just follow the bishounen, because they respect them.'' Haru told her in a tone that had Midori burst out laughing.

''But really, I'm serious, you'd never fit in with them mostly because

1. You're a girl

2. You're only a bit above average

3. The other girls will kill you''

''Great...then I'm stuck with the geeks, or...I could be a loner''

''You're too talkative to be a loner'' Haru laughed

_'Too talkative huh? In middle-school I almost never talked'_ she smiled to herself, not noticing the gossip queens look.

''Ne Hoshiwa-san, would you want to come to karaoke with us after school?''

_'Be a mean bi- or kindly turn down?'_ It took her a second to understand that the latter was better since she was smiling already anyway.

''Nah, thanks'' she refused with a, now fake, smile plastered on her face.

''Awww, I wondered whether we could be friends.''

''Why would we want to be? Classmates is enough...'' _'torture'_ she finished the sentence in her thoughts.

''Hmmm...well whatever, what do you think will happen to Misami-san and Hanatarou-sensei?''

_'Trying to get me now too?'_

''You know I really couldn't care less. I have enough to do, without bothering myself about the buisness of others'' the smile faded a bit, but it stayed enough for Midori to show that she was looking down on Yazawa. _'I think she got my point'_ she mused as she studied the other girls face. Yazawa didn't seem to want to give up.

''How so?'' she asked innocently.

''Why should I care when I know neither of them?''

''You know Hanatarou-sensei'' she grinned.

''He's a teacher, teacher's interest me in the least, who cares who's dating, who? I dislike putting my nose in other peoples business anyway. I like to let people breathe, in the foolish hope that they'll do the same towards me.''

Yazawa seemed to have wanted to continue their talk, but the bell rang and everyone went back to their seats. Somewhere inside her, she hoped that the followers of gossip would understand her hidden message, but Midori didn't put much hope into it.

During the following weeks Midori felt the gossip being turned on her. They couldn't really get anything on her, since she had come to Tokyo from another town, so no one knew her from middle-school, so there weren't any embarrassing secrets to tell. There was only one major incident, but Midori regarded it as foolishness. And it had already been cleared up when she entered her 2nd year.

**Back to the present.**

_'I guess she has been holding a weird grudge against me since then. Oh well.'_ she stood up with the others to greet the teacher. Later on they were told to come forward, to choose the number of the place they'd be sitting in.

After the class seating was decided Midori lied depressed on her chosen desk. Unhappy that she didn't manage to trade it in.

''Nandeeeeeeeeeee?(Whyyyyyyyy?)'' She said in a half-whine half-question like tone, when the first lesson was over.

''Because you're a black cat'' came the answer from Tama.

''It's not fair''...she grumbled

''Be a man Midori!'' Haru shouted encouragement out in a power pose.

''I'm female...'' she sobbed

''..Well it could have been worse...'' Sakura put in

''How?''

''You might not have us in your class''

''Ahh...you're right...It could have been a lot worse...but still'' She said as she stared at the person, who was sitting next to her. She stared so hard that if it had been light, then the eye on Tezukas side would have gone blind.

''What?'' he finally gave up ignoring her.

''Is there a smile option on you?''

''No''

''Bah...'' she hit her chin against the desk as she withdrew the idea from her brain to ever talk to him. _'He is a bad influence on me'._

''Well then, we'll be going to our seats.''

''Mkai'' she said as she watched her friends walk away to their seats. Haru was sitting in one of the front desks, so her position was even worse than Midori, since it's hard to sleep in the front. Tama and Sakura were on the far left side of the class, both were actually sitting quite close to each other. Midori on the other hand, was sitting in the window row, which is on the other side of class, since she was sitting in the last desk. Usually this would be the best place for her, but unfortunately, she was caged in by Tezuka on the left and Oishi in front of her. If not for these two she would be a happy person. Unfortunately...she wasn't. Then again, if Fuji would have been in the same class as her AND sitting somewhere near, she'd shoot herself.

There are only 2 people who know of Midoris hate for Fuji, which are Midori herself and Fuji, although he mostly pretends that they are friends. Since they were in the same class the years before, Midori developed many reasons to hate him. She wouldn't have had them, if he hadn't started torturing her, in the unnoticed way he did, they would have gotten a long normally, but since he did, then, she hated his grin, unreadable thoughts, tensai status, the fact that 75% of the girl population in this school had a thing for him and the fact that he was the only person (besides Yazawa) in this school who annoyed her. Usually she wouldn't hate a person only because he was creepy, but she hated Fuji. She enjoyed a bit of fun and some jokes that she could later laugh at, but the things he made her put up with were unbearable. He always got her tied up in the most idiotic and frustrating kind of situations. She almost had to sign up for the manager of the tennis team! Her! Manager! If that had happened her dead body would be found the next day with a farewell note. He was also the only one who had somehow discovered which middle-school she had gone to. He knew the one thing that she never wanted to uncover to her classmates or friends. Maybe even Inui knew about that. At that thought she shuddered

After dismissing the evil thoughts about the two guys she feared most in this school, she started completing the plan for her escape. She had thought it up in the morning, when she was packing her bag. English was coming up soon, and she wanted to beat Tezuka at this game. When the period which came before English ended she felt a cold glance aimed at her saying _'don't even try it'_ coming from her left side. She really wanted to answer that, but she decided to start her brilliant plan.

As she rose she did her best to fight off the huge grin which was fighting to get on her face. She slowly walked and squatted down next to Tamas desk.

''Hey when do you have to hand in those health papers?''

''They are due to the end of the next lesson...Wait don't tell me you haven't handed them in!''

''Guess I forgot about the deadline.''

Tama looked down at the girl with a pitiful _*You'd do anything huh?*_ kind of look

Midori just grinned, rose up and said in a pretty loud voice ''Then I'd better hand them in or else the nurse and the homeroom teacher will kill me ^.^''

At that moment the teacher came in and Midori went to him to explain the situation. The English teacher knew Midoris level of English so he let her go. She skipped over to get her bag and left trough the other door. When she stepped over the threshold she felt a stare coming from behind her, so just to annoy him, she turned around and just before shutting the door, showed him her tongue.

Anyone who was sitting near the boy would have noticed the vein-pop on his forehead, but his facial expression didn't change at all.

Midori was happily yet quietly skipping trough the hallway. She had planned out that she'll go find out where the nurse is, since she was rarely found in the infirmary, and then kill time until 10 minutes before the lesson ends, then she'll give the papers to the nurse and happily go back to class. This plan had no holes, except that big one where she had to decide where to hang out until the time comes.

She had looked around the school for the nurse, but hadn't found her. Then her phone gave out a vibration, which she felt trough her school bag. Wondering who could be texting her during class she almost erased the message the moment she saw who it was from.

Sender: Fuji Syusuke

Subject :Hello again Hoshiwa-san.

_Look in your bag and look for what's missing._

_Come to the theatre club storage room to get it back. ^_^_

_Fuji_

The girl stared at the phones display for a moment and then looked into her bag. She almost screamed out loud several swears, but they weren't enough to express her anger when she saw that the papers were not in her bag. She clearly remembered putting them into the bag this morning. Since she needed them she had no other choice but to go and get them from Fuji. _'It's the first day and already he's doing what he wants'_

She hadn't known the guy in middle-school, but she was in the same class as him during her 1st and 2nd high school year. She also received the misery of sitting next to him during her second year. At first he seemed kind and such and she had thought they could become friends, but then something happened and his kind smile turned into an evil grin. She had noticed that he stayed the same when talking to his team-mates, other friends or classmates, but not her. She sometimes wondered what she had done to him, since having a person who treats her like Fuji did, was a real pain in the neck.

When she arrived at the place where they were to meet, she already saw him. He was standing by the window and looking through it. She entered the room and closed the door behind her with a big bam so she could be sure, that he had heard her enter. She ordered herself not to waver, but to be direct, like she used to be during middle-school. Authorative and direct.

''Hand them over.''

At her demand he just turned his face and smiled at her with the same expression he usually did.

''Why in such a rush? You'll want to kill time anyway.''

''I'll kill it, but I'll do it somewhere, where I can't see that smirk of yours.''

''How mean.''

''How true. Now give them to me.'' She charged at him to get the papers he was holding.

He raised the hand in which he held the papers up high, too high for Midori to reach.

''Are you making fun of me?

''Yes''

''You bastard'' She scowled at him and jumped up high to grab his hand and get the papers out of it. Unfortunately for her, Fuji saw her intention and grabbed her around the waist in mid-air. Since Fuji was taller and stronger than her, he could easily lift her from the ground.

''Now this is entertaining.''

''I'll kick you in the face.'' she said as a matter-of-fact.

''Why haven't you done so yet?''

''I'm being polite, now let me down, or you're getting a shoe-mark on your face.'' and she started to wave around her leg as a warning.

''Why must you be so impatient?''

''My nature, deal with it or don't come near me.''

''You weren't such a brat in the past.''

''You weren't such an ass in the past, things change obviously, now make a choice. Fast!''

He smirked, but let the girl down. His grin widened when she stretched out her hand to demand the papers.

''All right...do you intend to stand there smirking all day long or actually tell me why you called me here?''

''To kill time''

''That's the most idiotic reason...''she trailed off remembering her own thoughts from just a while ago.

''Aren't you supposed to have class?''

''Aren't you?''

''English and I was looking for the nurse, so I could give her the papers, which you stole from me so...'' Midori trailed off

''So...?''

''So...'' the girl continued talking with a small grin appearing on her face ''...I might as well be a sore loser and go find the nurse, to tell her that Fuji stole my papers and isn't giving them back, making me skip my dear and important English class.''

''You have too much pride to do that.''

''You're forgetting that I'm not a guy, since you people most often have the most annoying types of ego and that I usually do whatever I need to do to get what I want, so off I go,'' she said with a smile as she turned around ''...well of course unless you are willing to return those,'' she pointed at the papers ''to me''.

''Not yet.''

''Yet? You seriously want me to sit here the entire period? No thank you,'' and the girl headed towards the door, but was stopped by a hand grabbing her wrist and pulling her away from the door. The sudden change of direction made Midori lose her balance and as she tripped, she flew right into Fuji, who also started to fall backwards. Midori heard a loud bam and felt herself being rolled over. The moment she felt his weight on her she tried to kick him off, but he was too heavy for her to push off, and it seemed that he was pressing her against the floor, to make sure she doesn't escape.

''Get off me!''

''Ah gome...gome'' yet despite saying that he didn't move an inch. Despite the girls continues tries to get him off, he remained pinning her to the ground. Somehow they hadn't hit anything during the landing, but Fuji acted as if he had hit his head against the chair. His face was a bit lower than hers. His eyes were on the same level as her jaw and his chin rested on her shoulder. He had both of her hands in each of his own and his entire body lay heavily on hers not allowing her to break free. To Midori it seemed as if the guy wanted to fall asleep.

For a moment she stopped fighting and just let in a deep breath. Then she whispered:

''If you don't get off of me right now, I'll scream like hell, and when someone comes I'll tell that you're a rapist and stalker, so you'll be the enemy of every single girl in this school or worse, you'll…''

That made Fuji move a bit. After rotating her head a bit to the left she found two blue orbs on the same level as her staring into her eyes and she felt his grasp on her hands tighten. For a moment neither of them moved. For a second she really though he might do something to her. Then suddenly the boy sprung up and left the room, leaving a girl with green wide eyes surprised on the floor.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Anyway tell me what to think. Be a dear and leave me a review .

_flies of butter_


	3. Their first meeting was?

Greetings!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

_flies of butter_

* * *

**During lunch break**

''We'll be having intra-school matches 2 days from now to decide who will be the regulars this year'' Haru told them as she threw an onigiri in her mouth.

''So we're gonna find out who's gonna be in the regulars again! This will be fun'' she laughed showing how exited she was.

''I suppose from the third years it could be both of us, Fishido-san the buchou, Mukina-san the fukubucho, Mia could get in too. The rest should be 2nd years, it will be interesting to see how good last years 1st years have gotten'' Tama added with a smile.

''I could totally get the buchou spot'' Haru claimed.

The other three girls looked at each other and grinned.

''No way in hell'' Midori laughed at her '' if that happens chaos would rule.''

''Hmmm...'' Haru who was obviously disappointed in hearing this kind of news stopped stuffing herself. ''I'm going to be a regular!'' she said after a moment full of confidence.

''Ganbatte'' Sakura encouraged her.

''That reminds me'' Haru started talking again as she had finished most of her lunch already. ''Midori why don't you join any clubs this year and become the captain? YOU could do that you know.''

''No thanks, too much work and responsibility, You know my three 'L''s of lifestyle.''

''Live, Laugh, Love'' Haru said with a smile ''Aww man, you do realise that you're the only one of us who isn't an important part of a club.''

''Why should I be?'' the green-eyed girl grinned at the thought.

''I think Haru is trying to say that it's a shame that you're in no clubs.''

''Part-time does it for me'' came the answer, ''besides I can't suddenly become a part of an unknown club, since in happy-go-lucky-ness I'm one step behind Haru and that already means something.''

''Hey what's that supposed to mean?''

The girls laughed and continued their discussion about something else.

After class Midori found herself sitting in the classroom and staring outside the window. Everyone had already left for their clubs. She had no part time today so she had the whole evening free. _'Lucky me huh? I have so much free time' _

She sighed.

In middle school everything seemed to pass by much faster. She hadn't met Haru and the others then. She can't actually remember any friends with whom she could pass time as fun as with them. Haru and Tama were probably on the tennis court or running laps, while Sakura was some-place drawing or helping the student council to think up decorations for the cultural festival.

Midori sighed as she finally got up and going. Not sure at all where to go, she decided to wander around. Her class was in the middle of the 3rd floor of the west building. It was the one furthest away from all the club-rooms and it took the longest time to get to the gym as well. That's probably the reason why she walked through rarely there, or almost never, if you didn't count gym. As she walked outside school the soccer field came in to her line of vision. _'Soccer'_ she grimaced _'that and American football, football or rugby or whatever it's called, are the sports you would never catch me play.' _

She turned away and saw the track-and-field club. Indoor sports like basketball and sumo she couldn't see from here._ 'Such a shame' _she chuckled a little when she remembered how she once went to the girls sumo club to spread gossip about a certain thing. It was the first time in her life when she actually used the power of gossip. And the last one as well.

_'Ah well, might as well go and see what tennis practice is like'_ she decided in her thoughts and tried to guess which way it was, since she had been to the girl courts...once?

After a while the 'thump', 'boing' or 'dadan' (which one you prefer) sound could be heard and the decision came that, that way are also the tennis grounds...unfortunately...those were the tennis grounds for guys. _'Why the hell are there two separate tennis grounds anyway?'_ she glared at the imaginary culprit in front of her. _'Hmm...might as well keep on walking.'_ Unfortunately the voice of evil stopped her.

''Ah Hoshiwa-chan, it's a surprise to see you here.'' the brunette standing on the other side of the green fence smiled at her.

''Can't I take a walk without being commented?''

''Oh so you got lost?''

''Huh?'' Midori eyed him suspiciously

''Well that's the best reason I can think of''

_'I am so not asking this guy where the girl courts are...never in hell'_

''I'm just walking around.'' she told him and left.

_'Why...' _the girl thought to herself as she walked further away from the tennis courts,_ '...did I have to let him of all people see me there, he might actually use the fact that I somehow wondered there as a reason for making me that damned manager.'_ she sighed inwardly, remembering the first of Fujis tortures.

**(during their 1st year)**

''You haven't seen the bishounnen group together?'' Haru leaned in to ask quietly.

''Huh?...ah no...why?'' being Midori, she rarely paid atention to beuty or style. A bad habit she promised to get rid of. Someday.

''You've missed on the biggest eye-candy in the whole school! Maybe in the whole town!'' she whispered quietly fearing that the girl on the other side would hear her. ''I mean...Fuji-san, Eiji-san, Tezuka-san, uwaaaaaaaaaaaa...'''

''All right...now you're exaggerating...''

''Am not!'' she looked over her shoulder blushed and turned away to look in the opposite direction.

''What the hell was that?''

''Don't look back now, don't look back, don't look ...''

''Huh?'' and well you can pretty much guess what she did, with a raised eyebrow she looked back. Right into the eyes of Fuji Syusuke. Unlike her friend, she didn't turn away, didn't see why she should. They stared at each other for 10 humming seconds (*) and then both of them looked away.

''All right he's pretty when his eyes are open...so?''

''Pretty? Did you know that he opens his eyes only in a tennis match? And only when he's serious?''

''Err...how does he live then?''

''Huh?'' with the blush gone she looked questioningly at Midori.

''Well...how does he live with his eyes closed?''

''…''

''…'

''…''

''All right enough of that, besides, tennis? Aren't you in the tennis club as well?'' Midori tried changing the discussion towards a different topic.

''Yep! And I'm a regular!'' she said with a toothy grin.

''Seriously? As a first year? Nice. Wait...isn't the competition high here?''

''Midori-chan...the freshman regulars this year were last years national champions in jr. high. Well the guys anyway.''

''…''

''You mean you didn't know that? Why did you come to this school then?''

''Closest to home..?''

Haru eyed her suspiciously, since she was absolutely sure that her friend was lying.

''I'll give you my egg-rolls if you stop asking me about it.''

''Hmm...deal.''

And so their friendship continued.

**-**-**-(still a flashback only a week or so later)-**-**-**

**Classroom. During the start of the lunch-break**

''Hoshiwa-san?'' a boys voice called out from behind her. When Midori turned around she was mildly surprised to see that it had been Fuji, who called her.

''Yes?''

''I wondered whether I could ask a favour from you.'' he asked her with a light smile.

''What kind of favour?'' suspiciously now she looked at him. _'I have a bad feeling about this for some reason. He looks nice, bu that smile disturbs me.'_

''Well...about that, could you simply come around by the tennis courts after the lessons?''

Realizing, that she had no part-time today, she unfortunately had no reason to say no.

''Umm...well all right.'' she gave him a light nod and watched him go back to his seat, still uncertain of what had just happened. The look of awe and love from one side and the look of pure envy and hatred from the other somehow slipped past her.

''Midori!'' the owner of one of the looks was immediately in front of her face with eyes full of sparkles.

''When did it happen?''

''When did what happen?''

''You know...'' Haru grinned a bit. ''Why else would he ask you anything?''

''Huh? Because we're classmates...probably? No really what are you talking about?''

''Fuji-san never asks, ANYTHING from ANYONE, especially not from girls, since they do everything that could be done before he can blink.''

_'Another disturbing fact'_ she thought to herself. ''Err...I honestly don't know?'' after a bit of thinking she added, ''Maybe he needs target practice?''

This confused Haru. ''Huh?''

''Umm...never mind, I'll go and see and then tell you.'' Midori told her as the teacher came in.

''All right'' Haru managed before they stood up

**(As you've might have guessed, after class.)**

One way or another Midori found the way to the boy courts, despite the fact that she had never been there before. _'Fuji should have waited for me, if he really needed a favour, not leave me here to wander'_ she mentally mumbled as she neared the courts. Then after looking around and spotting the main culprit standing and talking to an elderly lady (**), who Midori recognized as the coach, she went to ask him about the favour. But before she could get as far as to open her mouth the elderly lady glanced at her and asked.

''You're the one?''

''I'm the one what?'' she asked back, not sure what she was supposed to answer.

''The person Fuji signed up for the manager!''

''Huh? Wai...''

''Yes sensei, this is her, Midori Hoshiwa'' Fuji cut her off, before the girl could decline.

''All right come with me, I'll need to inform you about the team.'' and she took her hand and was about to pull her onto the court, where several juniors were already playing.

''Wait, wait, wait.'' Midori finally managed and pulled her arm out from the coaches grasp. ''I never agreed to this. I just came here, because this guy,'' she said and pointed at Fuji, ''told me to come, because he wanted to ask a favour, but if that favour is acting out as a manager I'm going to decline.''

''Oh?'' Ryuzaki looked from Fuji to Hoshiwa and back. ''But he already gave me the form you filled in and signed.''

''What form?'' she asked, now glaring at Fuji, while the coach dug out a piece of paper from her jacket. ''This one.'' and showed it to Midori.

''That isn't my handwriting.'' she stated without hesitating.

''Oh? Well then I'll go take out the papers Fuji handed in.'' she sighed. ''Fuji, you'll be running miles for this.''

''But sensei,'' he smiled, ''wouldn't it be better if Hoshiwa-san became our manager? She's in no clubs anyway, and it's already the fourth week.''

''Hmm...true.'' she glanced at Midori again. ''Are you sure you don't want to? It's hard to step into a club, when it's already this late. If you are in none you should take the place. Because if you are with no after-school activities, then your homeroom teacher will be mad, and may call your parents.'' at this Midori gritted her teeth and glared at Fuji.

''It's all right sensei.'' she switched her gaze to the woman, ''I have some out-of-school activities, which my guardian will account for next week. It's allowed to have no clubs, if your guardian can confirm that you are doing out of school activities.''

''Ahh...'' the woman sighed, ''that's true, well then I'll go get the papers then, Fuji stay here, I'll think of how many laps to give you when I come back.'' with that she turned around and went back to her office.

Both of them stood in silence, watching the lady disappear into the school building.

''Maa...if you didn't have that out-of-school activity, you would have been as a club manager automatically.''

''Then I would have at least chosen the club myself and not be forced to become a manager of a club I know nothing of.''

''How can you know nothing of the most well-known club in our school?'' he asked her with a much bigger grin than before.

''You are too full of yourself.''

''Really? I've always thought myself as being rather modest.''

She just stared at him for a moment and then looked away.

''If you didn't have that extra-activity, would you have agreed?''

''No.''

''Why?''

''Why do you force yourself to have a conversation with a person who is trying to ignore you?'' she threw back.

''Hmm? I didn't notice that you were ignoring me. Why are you answering then?''

''You know, you are starting to annoy me.'' she spared him another glare.

''So scary...~'' he smiled at her playfully. Slowly more people were coming towards the courts, all tennis club members. She recognized some of her classmates, which Haru had called bishounen. They were heading into a smaller building which was probably the locker-room.

''Hmm...well and here I thought I could tell our famous tennis club about how we've finally gotten a manager.''

This time she really did ignore him, staring at the point, where sensei had disappeared, hoping she would come back soon.

''You know Hoshiwa-san...''

''Fuji.'' she cut him off, noticing that the two boys from her class were coming out of the locker-room and coming towards them. ''I wish I could tear off you're hands, which you are so proud of and stuff them into your big smart-ass mouth, so that you could choke to death.'' she calmly stated her threat to him. Then the girl decided to go in after the coach, not wanting to wait another minute with him. Before leaving she spared Fuji another glance and snarled at him goodbye.

''Ne...Fuji, why did that girl snarl at you?'' Eiji asked as he Tezuka and Oishi came towards him.

''Ah...she just wants to tear my hands off and stuff them into my mouth, so I can choke to death.'' he answered with a smile.

The question _''What did you do to her?''_ never came out loud.

During the next day Midori tried to develop a plan of revenge, unfortunately she couldn't think of anything that would catch the tensai by surprise, or make him embarrassed, or completely annihilate him.

_'I could spread rumours that he's gay, but I guess it wouldn't bother him, since the female fans could decrease a bit...hmmm...I never actually pranked or embarrassed anyone before, so I don't know what to do. Think, think, think.'_ Then it came to her.

**~~Some time later (a week or so)~~**

''Ne Fujiko, have you heard?'' Eiji popped in front of Fuji. ''Heard what Eiji?''

''Sensei just told me that there's been another girl, who applied for the manager position, but she was turned down.''

''Oh? How so?''

''She's in the sumo club.'' Eiji replied quietly. ''Apparently it's not allowed to be in a club and be a manager for another club at the same time.''

''Oh.''

After class Fuji pondered why so many girls from the martial arts sector had become more interested in the boys-tennis-clubs managers spot...and him. The confessions during the last week had doubled and it has become more than a little bother to him. He disliked to make girls cry, but because he didn't like them back, there was no escaping it. But when a half a dozen girls from the sumo club asked, then it became scary.

.

* * *

(*) was a part inspired by (copied from) ''Naked in Death'' by J. (insert admiration) I seriously loved that part, so sorry to any fans who hate me for using it but I just loved it. EvexRoarke ftw 8D

(**) Let's just pretend that Ryuzaki went to Seigaku high because she wanted to (I'm too lazy to think of another coach, and Ryuzaki is unique so...let's stick with her, shall we

As you probably understood Midori went to the girls sumo-club and spread gossip. She had helped out one of the club members, who was her classmate, by explaining some English, so she didn't fail her test.

**bishounen - beautiful guys.**

Now don't tell me that girls can't be in sumo clubs! It's so much fun :D.

I plan for more Tezuka-ness in the next chapter.~

I guess I should comment about the characters character. I'll put some appearance descriptions here and something about their personality.

Sue me for not knowing Japanese and using a Japanese dictionary to look up names.

**(Name, Surname)**

**Midori Hoshiwa** (Green Star-Ring)- Mid-long dark-brown hair and light green eyes (she's a quarter, but doesn't like talking about it. Her Grandfather lives in England, and when she was small she used to visit him all the time, which is the reason why she is fluent in English and has a British accent(never mentioned that though)).

*has a brother who she loves and who is 8 years older than her.

*brothers girlfriend works in a beauty salon as a manicurist and a hairstylist (hint, hint) :D

*Runs at the sight of Inui (once drank his special juice during her first high-school year and got knocked out for 3 hours...just a fun fact).

**Haru Amai** ( Amai Haru- sweet spring)-Short black hair and green-brownish eyes, is often confused as a boy.

**Tama Itazura** (I'm not telling you what her name means)- Light-brown eyes and reddish-brown short hair. Near-sighted

**Sakura Ringo** (forgot ^.^'')- long, long, LONG light brown hair and light grey eyes. ½ French. Idk why I wanted to add that o.o. Unlike the previous 2 she's in the arts club. (edit. means ''cherry blossom apple'' thanks to demon twin for revealing that to me :D)

**BE A FRIEND.**

I'm generally bad at thinking up revenge plans, so could you be a dear and write down what kind of revenge you would plot against Fuji?

Pwease?

And thanks for reading! Any and all reviews are welcomed *puts up a 'free cookies' sign :3*

Please tell me if you noticed any mistakes at all, I'll gladly correct them, or explain why I did what :)

Yours truly...

_flies of butter_

* * *

Wah..I wrote so much in the Authors note ^.^'


	4. The Model Student

I MANAGED! WOOHOO~~~~~~

Khem...anyway enjoy this chapter

And I decided to put the thoughts in italics, since it'll be easier to understand that way.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis

_flies of butter_

* * *

_**''Tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...''**_

Midori tapped her pencil impatiently as she watched the clock tick. It was going too slow. Someone had tampered with the batteries so that she would have to sit here, and stare at the dammed clock.

It was home-room and they were talking about things that didn't interest her at all. Actually they did, in a way that she hoped that nothing would be assigned to her.

Class representative? - definitely not. She sighed in relief as the boy next to her took this position. _'Thank god,'_. Midori didn't like Tezuka. Respect? Yes. Like? Never. She had the constant fear that during this last year he might be a bad influence on her. It was a small probability that something like that might happen, but still...you never know right? Her bad habits might come back, if she gets used to the model-students besides and in front of her.

Deciding to drop the topic, not wanting to dwell on unpleasant memories, Midori scanned the classroom once again, for probably the tenth time during the whole lesson. Haru was trying to stay awake, fearing the teacher might punish her for sleeping again, while Tama and Sakura were still having a note-conversation._ 'Lucky them'_ she thought and went on to stare at the female teacher standing in the front. Black hair pulled up in a bun and sharp brown eyes. _'Too ordinary'_ was the best comment Midori could come up with as she was watching the teacher._ 'I actually prefer the previous one, since he was kind of funny.'_ She sighed and glanced up to look at the clock. 10 minutes have passed.

_'Arghhh...'_ she mentally grumbled and almost fell face-down on her desk. _'If only I could send Tama, or someone a note telling them to kill me.'_ sending a note was impossible, since not one person near her would actually send it forward.

''Hoshiwa-san?'' a loud female voice called out. She stood up straight and immediately cursed her old habit, ''Yes?''

''Would you mind taking the vice-representatives place?''

Midori blinked, then blinked again. She gathered her strength and asked back. ''Why me?''

The teacher looked at her with a disapproving face ''Well you are sitting near Tezuka-san and you did have pretty good marks last semester at the finishing examinations.''

''Well Oishi-san'' she pointed in front of her ''has good marks too and he's friends with Tezuka.''

''Oishi-kun is in the tennis club, and you are in no clubs at all.'' _'Then why make Tezuka the representative if he's the captain of his club?'_ Midori wondered in her mind.

''I have out of school activities and a part-time job, both of which my guardian has approved.''

''Yes, and your guardian is your brother, with a bad attitude towards this school, so I don''t see him as a good enough reason to not take part in school activities. What are your out of school activities anyway?''

Midori clenched her teeth, slowly getting more and more pissed off at the teacher who actually dared to insult her brother. The one part of her mind, which was taught to respect elders, took a big step back.

''I have no obligation to answer that.'' she shot back without a hint of respect.

''Umm...sensei?'' the boy in front of her raised his hand, ''if Hoshiwa-san doesn't want to take it, then I'll be the vice-representative.''

The teacher sighed in defeat. ''All right, sit down Hoshiwa.''

The brunette sat down, mildly glaring at the teacher in front. At one point she remembered who saved her from getting into a fight with the teacher. ''Thank you.'' she mumbled quietly, quite sure that the boy in front of her heard it. He just nodded and shrugged, saying that it was no problem at all.

Happy that she had such a nice classmate Midori looked on her right, to find Tezuka staring at her. Knowing what this stare meant she just shrugged and turned her head to glance out of the window.

**-**-During 1st year (1 month before the finishing examinations of the 1st year)-**-**

During mathematics Midori never wrote anything down, well not at least during the first year. Her old school was math based, so she already knew the stuff they were teaching here, so far at least. The brunette had a pen in her hand, so that she wouldn't look too rebellious and from time to time drew a circle in her notebook, so that it would seem that she was writing something. After finishing the 27th circle she glanced up to examione what the teacher had written. As she noticed the mistake her hand shot up automatically, without thinking. The other hand, which was raised shortly after hers woke her up.

''Yes Tezuka-kun?'' the teacher asked, only later noticing that Hoshiwas hand was raised as well.

''You've made a mistake in the equation, in the third row it's 3x2+4-5*9x0 , not 2x2+4-5*6x0.'' the boy with glasses pointed out.

''Ahh you're right.'' he quickly corrected the mistake and then turned back to see that Hoshiwas hand was already lowered. ''Did you want something Hoshiwa-kun?''

''Ahh...never mind.'' she mumbled and continued drawing circles in her notes.

''All right.'' so the lesson went on. Midori was mentally sulking, because she wanted to make the correction, like she usually did, but if she had, people would have thought that she's as smart as Tezuka-san. ''Bleh'' she crossed the circle, unhappy with how it turned out, until a note fell on her desk. As she looked sideways and saw that it was Haru who threw it as she waved and smiled at her. Opening the note she saw a scribble which could be deciphered as _''I never knew you were good at math!'' _

_''It was just a simple mistake'' _came my reply

_''But you raised your hand before Tezuka, THE TEZUKA. That is something.'' _was what Haru wrote, but I just waved it away, realizing that I had nothing to add.

***A few days later Midori was called in by her teacher***

**Midori POV**

''Hoshiwa if you were a bit more motivated to work you could achieve great results!'' the teacher once again started his lecture on my unwillingness to study seriously. I sighed.

''Hoshiwa-kun,''he started again, ''Do you realize that since your marks so far have been so bad you can only afford to get the best results in the finishing tests?''

She frowned at the teacher wishing he'd just let her go home, ''Yes I know.''

''You need to actually start filling in the whole test, not just the hardest questions! Especially in English and math! You need to get more serious about studying. You have a bright mind Hoshiwa. Don't let it go to waste'' he excused her telling her that she's free to go and that she'd better study for the upcoming tests.

_'More serious is what I do not want to become.'_ I thought to myself as I sat down on the roof and felt the easy breeze cool me down a bit. It was so damned hot, that I couldn't stand it anymore. After a while a sound came, that indicated that the doors had been opened, so I looked to see who had come. Tezuka Kunimitsu. And I shut my eyes in response. He's the all serious type which I've tried to evade since I entered this school. I guess the fear of becoming like that once again got the best of me. He was, like I once was, always on top. The best in school-work, sport, respected and obviously a model student with a socialising problems. Maybe he just didn't want to talk to people. Or didn't care about it much. Yet he had so many friends. I really envied him.

I frowned when he called out my name. Forced to re-open my eyes I stared into his brown eyes hid behind glasses. Suddenly an urge for chocolate developed.

''What?'' I answered with an impatient voice, hoping he'd go away.

''Why don't you even try?'' a monotone question came, revealing no emotions, just like it's owners face.

''Try what?'', _'Damn, he probably heard the teacher talking to me.'_

''Anything, you are in no clubs and your grades are mostly poor, because you don't bother to lift them any higher.''

''Why should the answer to that question interest you in the least? Or be any of you business for that matter.''

The boy just nodded and left. A bit annoyed with myself I closed my eyes again. _''Why don't you even try?''_

_'Why should I? I'd become a genius in everybody's eyes and be forever condemned, well at least forever during high-school, as a girl who has school and my club above everything else. I don't want to be like that. I want to enjoy my life. Is that a bad thing?'_

Disgusted with myself as I felt the tears fighting trough my eyelids I withdrew from thinking and decided to head home.

''I have tried'' I finally decided to answer, but to thin air, as Tezuka had already left, ''I did'' and stood up. ''But I didn't like the results. Not in the least. I don't want to become lifeless.'' Fighting the memories she let out a sigh, a heavy one and didn't notice, the boy who was still standing in the doorway, during her answer, leave.

**The following day**

Back to normal POV

Mentally cursing herself for getting up earlier than needed she walked slowly towards school. She had come waaay to early, but why not take a nice walk around her scool? It was February so the walk wasn't as cold as it could be. As she got as far as the school gates she noticed one of her classmates. He looked at her and came to talk to her. _'Aww...not this again._ Ready for listening to another lecture about lerning she stubbornly looked into the brown eyes hiding behind oval glasses.

''Good morning.''

''Good morning.''

''…''

''...''

''Was fun chatting with you, but I think I'll go inside now.''

Before the girl could escape he simply said ''A dare.''

''Huh?'' It stopped her, but she couldn't believe who those word were coming from. ''A dare?''

''Yes''

She gulped. Is this Fuji in disguise? ''What...kind...of a...dare?''

''If you get better marks than me in the final examinations then I''ll ask the teacher to leave you be, if not you'll have to join a club,'' he explained easily.

The girl just bored her green eyes in his brown ones, hoping to leave a hole there. ''And if I get worse marks than you, but refuse to join any club?''

His silent stare said it all.

After she had said yes she immediately blamed two things: her stupid pride and the fact that she was mildly afraid of Tezuka.

She cursed him. Several times a minute as she was sitting in her first lesson.

''Midori?'' came a quiet voice from her left.''

She looked in that direction to see Haru watching her, cautiously. ''Hmm?''

''Why do you look like you're about to kill someone?''

''Because I'm going to have to beat the best student in academics in a month, and my history stinks.''

Haru stared at her, unsure of her hearing, ''You want to beat Tezuka-san in the exams?''

Midori nodded absently as she glared at the main culprits back, as he was sitting just few desks ahead on the right side. Writing down what the teacher was saying as diligently as always. As always. Midori sighed and started to do the same, since under no circumstances will she join a club. Never!

**After class.**

''Ne Tezuka, did you do something to Hoshiwa-chan?''

As Fuji had sneaked up from behind, Tezuka merely twitched and turned his head. ''What do you mean?''

''Well she was glaring at you for full 10 minutes during the lesson.''

The boy with glases sighed ''She should find better things to do during a lesson.'' and turned to head to practice.

''That didn't answer my question.'' The brunette continued while following his friend to the courts.

Silence greeted him, as he became no reply. Finally as they reached the courts he answered ''You will see in a month.'' and turned to the lockers, leaving a puzzled Fuji behind.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter by the way :]

Giving reviews is a great way of showing your like/dislike towards a story. Don't sit back! TYPE ^.^

*sets up the cookie table again*

_flies of butter_


	5. Her story

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis

School= not much time to write =losing inspiration = giving up the novel after 5k = having time to write this = you get to read 4k+ of 'Get off me''

I'm back to update weekly

_flies of butter_

* * *

**-**-**-1st year. The day on which the exam results are released-**-**-**

She studied, studied, studied until her brain was about to drop dead from all the history facts. Literature, math, English, biology and all those other subjects were easy. But history was a different story. You had to learn EVERYTHING by heart to get a good mark. On the evening before the history exam, Midori drank several pots of coffee to stay awake and learn years and facts. She did it. With the help of her brother, who had a brain for history, she did it. She wrote the test, not leaving a single empty answer.

Today she walked to school, hoping that they were filled in correctly. As a lot of people were already there, she had to fight for a place, to see how many points she got, and how many did Tezuka get.

Hoshiwa Midori /Tezuka Kunimitsu. 498 (*)

_'Huh?' _she stared at the 4 words and two numbers '_A Tie?' _slowly retreating she headed for her classroom, to find few people there. Haru, Fuji, Oishi and the boy who was in the same place as her in academics. She just stared at Tezuka, waiting for him to look back.

''We have the same score, what does that mean?'' she asked, when he looked back.

''Means that the dare will go on to the next year as well.''

Puppy eyes were on full force and all dignity was forgotten.

''You agreed to it.''

She made some incoherent sounds as she sat down in her desk and hid her face in her hands. Thinking.

Later on as Tezuka had turned away Haru stared at her friend with awe, unable to speak. Feeling very uncomfortable with this Midori looked up to her and asked not to tell anyone of this. It broke Haru out of her dreamy-stare.

''Huh? Why? You'd become really popular if people learned that you took on a dare which was started by THE TEZUKA, and went out as a draw.'' she whispered.

She completely uncovered her face to look at her friend. ''I'll already get enough popularity with the whole- tied for 1st place- thing, I don't need anything else.''

''Oh,'' Haru nodded, trying to understand her. ''You don't like attention?''

''No'' the girl mumbled, staring at her desk, unhappily. ''I hate useless attention.'

''Oh,'' Haru repeated herself, lowering her voice ''that's why you never tried to ace a test.''

Midori nodded and glared at the boy, who was the reason, why she now had to deal with people asking her stupid questions about stupid stuff.

''I want summer to come.'' She mumbled and lied down on her desk, hiding her face once again. Blocking the concerned face Haru was aiming towards her and the look of pure interest which was probably coming from the boy sitting behind her.

***1****st**** year, shortly after the manager incident.***

This incident caused Midori some minor disturbances, as people kept taling about how she dated a collage student and played around the city at night.

**''Hoshiwa Midori-san please report to the headmasters office.''** **''Hoshiwa Midori-san please report to the headmasters office.''**

''What did you do?'' Haru asked the called girl as she got up.

''Emm...nothing?'' Midori shrugged, got up and left the classroom. As the door closed Haru noticed a certain blond smiling to herself while gazing at the door.

''What did you do?'' she asked again, only in a completely different voice.

''Hmmm?'' Yazawa looked back lazily. ''Nothing?'' she added with a grin. Observing the gossip queen with suspicious eyes, Haru hoped that her friend will be all right.

**At the Headmasters office.**

Midori slowly walked towards the doors and knocked on it lightly, not sure on how to act.

''Enter'' came a loud male voice, and she did.

''Hoshiwa Midori-san?'' the slightly round man sitting at the desk asked.

''Hai.'' she nodded, slightly unnerved.

''Could you explain what you were doing in such a late evening, in the city centre WEARING the school uniform with a collage student?''

''Huh? Excuse me, but I think you're mistaken.''

''I am not. As I have proof of this, and I already called your parents, or guardian or whoever that was, who answered the phone, to school. Such behaviour is unacceptable! You are not to play around at night with men! You are not to...''

''Sir,'' she sharply cut him off, _'You are going to regret calling him here'_ ''do you actually have any proof of this? Since I would have remembered taking a walk with an unknown collage student.''

''Of course I do! What kind of a fool do you take me for?'' and he took out what looked like a printed out photo and threw it to her. ''Here.''

After picking up the photo, she pondered what to do, suppressing the laugh which was slowly bubbling up. The young man next to her, laughing his lungs out and holding on with one hand onto her shoulder had a handsome face, his hair could be seen as completely black, even in a low quality picture as this. When Midori thought it over, she sighed, realizing that since his eyes weren't open at that moment, no one could really tell who he was. ''Sir, do you know what my guardian looks like?'' she asked, as she had decided to simply humiliating him before her brother managed to get here.

''I will in a few minutes! So? Have you remembered your walk?''

''Yes well...sir I guess you didn't know but this is my...''

''WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?'' a pissed off version of the young man in the photo came trough the door. He had his sisters eyes. The headmaster was shocked as he made the connection.

''You see sir.'' She continued, ignoring her brother, who couldn't decide how to rip off the fat man's neck .''I was taking a walk with my brother. Hoshiwa Kida.'' she pointed to the newcomer, ''Oni-san, this is my headmaster, who called you.'''

''Khem,'' he cleared his throat, wondering what to do with this mess. Unfortunately for the old man her brother had calmed down and finally understood what was going on.

''So...your telling me that this man. ''he pointed to the main culprit as he started walking towards him, ''called me here from my JOB, to discuss how my sister broke some school rules, WHICH never happened. So then...'' he concluded, ''...what do we do now?''

''Well I...I...khe-hem. You have my apologies for disturbing you.''

''Hmm...as this is absolutely unforgivable, I'll have to take Midori with me, since now that I've left my post I'll have a lot of unhappy customers waiting for me and I might lose my job, if I don't make them all happy, so excuse me.'' he turned to leave.

_'I love you oni-chan.' _she thought as she stood aside and watched her brother act._ 'He knows that I constantly whine about the PE And English classes I have left for today 3'_

''Wait a minute, wait just one minute!'' he stood up, clearly unhappy with the outcome. ''You can't just take a student out of her lessons!''

''Can't I? If I'm her legal guardian and I can account for all the lessons she missed? And...'' He turned back to face the man, trying to hide his grin.''...you will have to be ready as I might let out some interesting information about Seishuen Gakuen high calling parents and guardians to school without a reason, making them lose their jobs. May I ask where you got that photo in the first place? Are you by any possibility stalking my sister?''

The man paled a bit and just waved them to go. As both siblings got outside their grins were full of evil pleasure.

''You know it'd be kinda lame if you lost your job only because of that.''

''I guess that man doesn't think much of dignity then. I'd really like to know where he got that photo though.''

''When you said that think about stalking, I really almost believed it.''

''Yeah but seriously who could have done it? Besides I think we would have noticed someone like him following us.'' He pointed his thumb behind him as they walked down the hall.

''Yeah, ah I need to go get my stuff from my class first, will you wait outside?''

''Nah, I'd rather see what your school looks like and your classmates as well. Are you used to it all yet?''

''Slowly,'' she answered and opened the classroom door to get her bag. ''Ah Midori, what did the headmaster want and...wow who is that?'' Haru all but drooled over the man standing in the doorway. Midori looked back, then again at Haru, ''That's my brother.'' she stated and put her bag on her shoulder. ''Hey I need to go so I'll be missing out on the next lessons, but tell the teacher please that Nagisaki-sensei allowed me to go. All right?''

''Yeah.'' Haru nodded still staring the brother. ''See ya.''

''Bye.'' Midori waved and closed the door.

As both of them got in her brothers car he started the engine and drone away. ''I didn't like the blond girl sitting on the other side of you.''

''Huh? I thought you liked blonds.'' he laughed at this.

''No, heh, that's not what I meant and currently I like red-heads better. She recognized me as I entered and her face was beyond hilarious when you told that other girl that I was your brother.''

''Amai Haru and Yazawa Yumi.''

''Amai your friend and Yazawa the other one?''

''Yeah. Haru-chan drooled at you by the way.'' she glanced at him and smiled as he grinned. ''Having girls drool over me is always a compliment.''

''Right'' she smiled to herself and stared out of the window.

''I keep saying that you're good at this.'' Kida frowned at his sister

''Hmm?''

''Good at changing the topic in an unnoticeable way, so I might as well get straight to the point before you make me forget it. The blond one sent the message right?''

''Yeah, probably.''

''Hmm...I guess I'll ask Naoko to stay with the red hair.'' Midori grinned, and wanted to hug her brother.

''Kida!'' A young woman with hair red as fire poked at Midoris' brother. ''You know I hate it when you just leave like that! At least tell me when you'll be back or something! Not just _''Naoko, I need to go and beat some sense into Mi-chans headmaster as he keeps on talking gibberish.''_ That's not fair, maybe I wanted to go and beat the hell out of someone too!'' she pouted and turned around to check up on a customer.

''She is my heart and soul.'' Kida said in a voice full of love and went to hug her, so she would calm down a bit.

_'Both of them are beyond adorable.' _Midori grinned to herself as she went in the 'employees only' room of the boutique. Her father had created the ground on which her brother created his castle. It's a nice way of saying that Kida did all the work.

She worked here part time, but as she had no qualities that could get her any other job here, she mostly worked at the registry or cleaned the place up. As it wasn't her shift yet she decided to just change clothes and go out to see whether her help was needed anywhere. But her brothers' fiancé blocked the way as she came in and pushed Midori to sit back down.

''I'm pushing Ishimoto-san on Kidas hands, since he's the only one who can sweet-talk her into not ruining her own hair. Now.'' she sat down in front of her soon-to-be-sister-in-law an also a good friend. ''Tell me how you're enjoying your school life, whether you've finally made any friends, have you managed to not be an over-achiever (although I don't see that as a bad thing), and have you found the man of your dreams?''

''It's fun, yes, yes, no.'' she answered as shortly as possible.

''Come on! Details, details! I haven't got the chance to talk to you since you started this year. And it's been 2 weeks! Have you been avoiding me? All right anyway since you don't have a chosen one, could you tell me about your friends then?''

''Well I've made two so far, and I think I'll stick with them.'' she paused, uncertain of what to say. ''Well, Amai Haru is in my class and sits next to me. I guess she's like a guide into a new world, since she talks to me all the time and there's Tama Itazura. Both of them are in the tennis club so they are good friends. And umm...well yeah...''

Naoko smiled at the younger girl, ''You're so cute.'' she rubbed her cheek and got up. ''I'll give you a new hairstyle after the last customer leaves, might as well work on those nails a bit too...''she wandered off in thought about which colour would be the best and stood up to leave, ''by the way Midori-chan, I really hope you enjoy Seigaku-high.''

''Yeah, me too,'' Midori smiled as Naoko left the room, ''me too Naoko-nee-chan.''

**~~~~back to the present~~~~**

''Can you imagine it?'' Naoko Jukyo exclaimed as she put the last piece of omlette in her moth. ''The old lady wanted to dye her hair pink! I know how youngsters, have a tendency to colour hair in every possible colour these days, but Ishimoto-san is 67! For gods sake!''

''In how did it end then?'' Midori asked as she put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

''Kida came to the rescue,'' Naoko smiled as she poured herself some orange juice ''and sweet-talked her into colouring her hair in a 'passionately' red tone.'' the fire-red-head smiled ''She left the store with a really beautiful dark-red tone. And do you know what she said?'' Naoko smiled.

''What? That she wanted to steal oni-san away from you?'' Midori guessed

''Yes. She wanted to steal him away, so that he'd be her personal beautician for the rest of her life.'' She laughed again and glanced at the clock. ''Isn't it time for you to go?''

''Yeah. She grabbed her bag and opened the door. ''I'm off.''

''Have a safe trip.''

It was already October. Somehow the days seemed unbelievably calm. She would talk to her fiends, ignore Tezuka, not see Fuji, evade and ignore Yazawa. It truly was heaven on Earth. She hadn't managed to skip any English lessons lately. So what? At least she got to do whatever she wanted to do during these lessons.

Leaves were colouring the world in warm colours. As she walked along the street Midori examined the beautiful colours around her, then looked at her nails and smiled at the similar orange and red maple leaves drawn on her nails _''Naoko-nee-chan really knows her work''_ she smiled to herself as she finally arrived at school. To her surprise a boy, which she had been thinking about a moment ago was standing at the school gates _'Note to self: Never think about how good life is, because it just might sneak up on you and slp you in the face.'_

Cautiously now she walked past Fuji, not looking in his direction.

''Ah...Hoshiwa-san, it's been a while.'' he greeted her with a nod.

''Why couldn't it have been a longer while?'' she nodded back, mildly glaring and kept on walking.

''Well now, I know you've missed me.'' he smiled at her, walking alongside with her to school.

''Why do you keep on making a complete fool out of yourself by stating that kind of idiotic things?''

''It's fun to see you frustrated when I do.''

''I'm not frustrated now am I?'' she asked him as the entered the school building

He glanced down at her, ''Yes, and it's a pity you're not.''

''I hate you.'' she stated with no emotion at all, as she took out her indoor shoes and took off her outdoor ones.

''Why do you hate me?'' Fuji asked as he did the same thing.

''Because you're generally annoying.'' Midori put the outdoor shoes back in and turned to see that Fuji had done the same.

''Oh? Am I somehow specially annoying?'' She understood the message and ignored it.

''You smirk all the time.''

''Should I become like on of your classmates then?'' he managed a completely sober face.

''You make fun of me all the time.''

He grinned at this and corrected my statement a bit ''No I play games with you all the time.'''

''Same thing...''

''Playing games is much more fun than making fun of someone. If I made fun of you, you wouldn't be fighting back, but since I play games with you, you play back.'' he smiled, ''it's not the same thing, as you think it might be.''

Since they walked together to her classroom she turned to face him. ''Could you stop stalking me already?''

''I will, but I need to talk to you. Meet me after class.''

''I'm not falling for that one again.'' she declined, referring to what happened in their 1st year.

''Don't worry, I promise that we'll just talk, see you then.'' he waved and left.

Uncertain of what to do she she pulled open her classroom door, to find Yazawa lurking there.

''Eavesdropper on conversations now? Now I know where you get your 'hot topics'''

Yazawa just grinned. ''Ne did you know?'' she made a stupid expression which was probably supposed to be an 'I know something you don't'.

''You know that anything that you tell me doesn't interest me in the least.''

''You want to get rid of Fuji don't you?'' That stopped her. How did Yazawa know that she despised Fuji? With narrowed eyes she stared at the blond.

''Yeah?''

''Well...if you get a boyfriend then he'll leave you be.''

''Why should he?'' Midori asked.

''Well you see...Fuji wouldn't want to play around with a girl who has a boyfriend.''

After staring a bit at her, Midori passed Yazawa and headed to her seat. She had found the idea of getting a boyfriend silly. And getting a boyfriend just to get rid of someone else would be kind of cruel now wouldn't it?

She had had several confessions in the last few months as well as during her second year, but the girl had turned all of them down. One of her classmates had recently confessed to her. Unlike others he had actually spent some time with her, talked and joked around as well. He was handsome, had a good sense of humour, just like her brothe..._'ARGH...no'_ she mentally slapped herself and discarded any idea to show him any attention at all. _'I can't hook up with another guy only because I'm reminded of my brother'_ she slapped herself, trying to make herself understand, that following Yazawas advice would be a bad idea.

Naoko-nee-chans words were still ringing in her head _''You should find someone you love, someone other than your brother Midori. Someone you love more than him''_

Impossible was all she could answer to that. Just plain impossible. She couldn't imagine a situation, where she loved someone more than her brother...never. Naoko-nee-chan had kept on telling her, that she should find someone to love. Someone that would love her. She kept on telling Midori, that not all relationships ended up like her parents.

The lessons started, pulling Midori out from her thoughts. It was English, so she sunk back in after sitting down. Her parents had married young, around 20. They were in love, but at some point the flame went out and her father started paying more attention in opening his own beauty salon and sleeping with other women, until her mother caught him. Midori was about 4 years old when this happened. They had a horrible fight, after which both siblings were separated and the mother with her little daughter went to live with her mother in Morioka, where Midori grew up. It was 4 years later when she found her passion kyudo - Japanese archery. Her grandmother owned a dojo, where she practised each day, even though it was dangerous for a 8 years old girl. It helped her forget everything and just concentrate on the aim in front of her. It saved her.

She saw her brother twice a year, when he would come to Morioka to visit her. Those four days were the happiest in the whole year. Midori turned to look out of the window, remembering the winters in the Morioka. They lived in the outskirts of the city, so it took a while for her to get to school, but on winter days, when the snow reached above her head, it was nearly impossible. She smiled at the memory.

''Hoshiwa, Midori Hoshiwa. '' the English teachers voice drew her back to reality. She looked at him. He pointed to a sentences in English. ''Translate this.''

She nearly smiled at the sentence, wondering whether the teacher was reading her thoughts. _''On the cold winter nights, I set out to fight the piles of snow, just wanting to break free and see the sky. Just wanting to see the beauty of a world not available to me.'' _she read in clear Japanese.

''Good.'' he nodded, and Midori wondered what she had been thinking about before.

_' Oh...right...Am I to meet up with Fuji or not?'_

After the lesson ended Midori was still wondering about it.

''Midori, sorry I didn't tell you, but you seemed to be in a daze when I came in.'' Haru suddenly appeared at her desk

''Hmm...?'' Midori looked up to her friend. ''What is it?''

''Could you help me with English today after school?''

''Don't you have practice?''

''Nope, today it's out.''

''Ok sure.''

''Thanks!'' and happily she returned to her seat

_'Thank you too.' _the green-eyed girl smiled _'Now I know what I'll be doing after school'_

Stretching out she smiled and greeted the history teacher.

* * *

*- let's just assume that the maximum points were 500, since I keep forgetting how the count the pints.

Well Tezuka never thought about the fact that getting first place might get Midori some unwanted attention, so he couldn't have known how unhappy she would become.

Ishimoto-san comes often and always asks for her hair to be dyed in a silly colour and Naoko paints Midori's nails every time she feels like it (once or twice a week)

Hope you enjoyed it and leave review!

_flies of butter_


	6. Two short stories about the past

This is not a normal Chapter of ''Get off me''. This chapter contains two short (sort of) stories which aren't connected with each other.

The first story- between sad and hopeful, middle-school.

The second one- awkward and (sort of) funny (I guess) 1st year in high school.

_Enjoy._

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor the song ''Goodbye my lover''

* * *

**The butterfly**

**''****Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend****'' **a girl with grass-green eyes sang. She sang the song never on tune, always mixing up the lyrics. It was just one that explained her current emotions: happiness, nostalgia, sadness, and her first taste of freedom. It was spring. A time of the year, when people start feeling alive and are waking up after the harsh winter. Her mother died from pneumonia last winter and her grandmother, wrapped in misery followed her daughter and passed away 2 months ago. After grandmothers funeral was carried out, most of the young girls relatives didn't know what to do with the girl. That is until her brother stepped up and told everyone, that after his sister graduates middle-school, he'll take her in his care. In Tokyo.

It was the last spring for Midori Hoshiwa in Morioka. The place where she had lived for 11 years. The place where she took up kyudo, and where she decided to quit it. A nostalgic place. The smell of grass, and fresh air were something she had grown used to.

And snow.

Midori had heard from her brother that there was rarely ever any snow in Tokyo. Winters without snow will seem empty and lonely to her. Just simply cold. She still couldn't remember anything of those 4 years which she spent, living in Tokyo. Some foggy happy moments, some yells, some cries and that's it. She didn't remember what the house she grew up in looked like, what her father looked like, since no one ever showed her a picture of him, what the air was like in Tokyo, nor the winters there. And it scared her. The girl was absolutely sure that her brother will take good care of her, and she will eventually be able to stand on her own feet, just like an toddler learns to walk, so will she. It will just take time.

**''****You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.****'' **Midori whispered the tune this time.

She was sitting on a rock in the garden. The house was empty, she was alone. She was free to do as she wished until graduation. Some nearby living relatives were to check up on her twice, or so, a week, and they did. They asked questions and didn't care for the answers. They did some work and left, wondering when the property would belong to them. It never would, since she and her brother were the inheritors, not some aunt and her husband who were some mythical nephews of her grandmother.

Midori sighed.

She wished to leave this place sooner. The cold house had no trace of the warm childhood memories and nor did the dojo, as it wasn't used anymore. The house- her friend, the dojo- her lover, as Kida had once formulated it. Now she would bid her farewell no both of them. Not today, not tomorrow, but soon enough.

''It's just a matter of time before this house dies along with mother and grandmother.'' The girl told the rock in front of her, as she had no other object, living or inanimate, close to her to talk to. ''Things always come to an end. Maybe not rocks though, as you guys just lay there and simply get buried.''

The girl smiled at the rock, laughing at his immortality. Then a butterfly chose the top of the same rock as it's landing place. It was a simple orange-red-black butterfly. The first one Midori was to see this year. It had something of brown as well. Every time the saw this kind of butterflies she was reminded of fall. The warm colours were the same, and so was the movement. Butterflies were like leaves flying in the air. Escaping humans. To prove her point the girl stretched out her hand, only to find the butterfly not moving, then she put it a bit more closer to it, almost touching it's wings, when it suddenly flew on her hand. She didn't react at all. Midori loved butterflies as they were beings granted more freedom than anyone else. They did as they pleased and faced or escaped whatever came their way. This butterfly decided to face Midori, as it didn't flee from her.

Still staring at the daredevil being on her hand she wondered what to do and as she didn't have anything else to do, she just sat there – after several times of making her position more comfortable - and stared at the butterfly. Time flew by and evening came. The stars came out and Midori glanced up. In that moment the butterfly decided to join the stars and flew up. It's dance like movement was followed by the girls gaze, wishing she could do the same.

_'__**'**_**Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.**_**'**_

**The Inui juice incident.**

It was a completely normal day in Seigaku. Moderately normal, as no day is completely normal at Seishun Gakuen High-school. It was a day when Inui Sadaharu had come up with a new recipe. A normal day which later on turned into one of the most dreadful days in the history of Seigaku-high, one which was remembered as a day in hell. But let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?

Let us go back and see what happened on that day, and how this has anything to do with our heroine. It was during her first year. A Thursday. On that day her first lesson was English, during which she tried to daydream, but that was rather hard to do. Her second lesson was math, during which she drew circles and listened to what the teacher was saying, waiting for some information she didn't know. Her third lesson was...well it doesn't really matter, what matters is what happened after the third lesson.

A certain red-head, who resembled a cat and had a habit of saying 'nya', left the classroom and ran for the toilette the moment the bell had rung. A few minutes later his quick galloping in the hallway was heard in the classroom.

''Nya! Horrible news!'' he panted slightly, yet looked as pale as a white sheet.

''Eiji, what's wrong?'' his doubles partner from tennis got up to see if his friend was all right.

''Inui convinced the headmaster, that every student should be given a health drink, created by his new formula!.'' Eiji managed, the room turned silent for a spilt second, during which everyone was processing the information.

''WHAT?'' almost everyone, especially those from the tennis club, yelled.

''This can't be happening,'' Haru murmured besides Midori.

''Huh?'' her friend looked at her, puzzled. ''Who's Inui?'' and was granted a look mixed with horror and amusement.

''He is...''

''Ring, ding, dong,'' the bell silenced Haru and she didn't get another chance to speak, as the history teacher entered and it was too risky to talk during his lessons.

_''I'll tell you during lunch. I'll ask Tama to come as well.'' _came a note from Haru at one point during the lesson, when the teacher had turned his back. Midori just nodded.

So after some time came lunch and Tama appeared in their class a minute after mostly everyone had left (it was uncool to stay in class for the Yazawa-army). The only people in class were Haru, Midori, Oishi, Eiji, Fuji, some guys and a few girls, who were sitting in the front.

''So then,'' Midori began as Tama had sat down. ''Who is Inui then?'' she asked looking at both of them.

''Inui-san,'' began Haru, ''is the data-man for the tennis club, he calculates everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, with the idea of how it could improve his teams performance. He's like a big calculator in short.''

_'That doesn't sound so bad,'_ the green-eyed girl commented mentally. Tama, as if reading her thoughts added, ''He knows almost everything about everyone from the club and and everyone who has some kind of connection to everyone in the club. And he creates poisonous substances called 'Inui juice'''

''Maa...well I wouldn't call it poison. It's just a harmless juice he makes at home, or at school. No one has died from it.'' Fuji commented as he came up to them.

''Yet'' Haru whispered

He just smiled at her remark, sending her heart trough the ozone. (Haru has a weakness for handsome boys smiles). Ignoring her friends trip to her happy place, Midori eyed the boy suspiciously. She was a person to learn from her mistakes, yet she was also the kind to give a person another chance. Maybe he really did mean good with the manager thing, and just wanted to help her out. Since she had already got her revenge, Midori decided to declare piece with Fuji by staying in her seat and talking to him.

''They are deadly,'' Eiji came up to the group as well, followed by Oishi.

''How does home-made juice have anything to do with poison?'' she asked him.

''You are a naive girl Hoshiwa-chan.'' Tama muttered.

''Huh?'' Midori looked at her in amazement.

Fuji nodded, but he hadn't heard Tamas statement. ''Yes I agree with Hoshiwa-san, the drinks Inui prepares are actually quite tasty, well except for Aozu...''

Everyone in the room paled several notches, except Midori, who was simply confused. ''So wait, is it deadly or not then?''

Fuji said no...

Everyone else screamed yes...

The green eyed girl nodded. ''Has any of you tried it?''

''We've been forced to drink gallons of it nya!'' Eiji hid behind Oishi, scared that Inui might come and try his new formula out on him.

''Wait Eiji, now you're just...''

''So then...'' Midori cut him off ''...you've drunk gallons of this deadly substance and are still alive? How does that work? Do you have several lives?''

''Uhmm...welll...''

''Midori-chan.'' Haru appeared in front of her face, making her appear more serious than ever. ''You need to taste it to believe it, or at least see the body count after Inui-san has tried out his new 'experiments'. After killing you, they revive you a while later with a hangover. A horrible one, which would make you feel like someone ripped your insides out while you were knocked out, then after deciding that they weren't good enough, as the drink had done too much damage, put back.''

Everyone, except Fuji, nodded. Midori paled. ''Then why do you even allow him to make that stuff? Or to be forced to drink it?''

''We have no choice.'' came the answer from everyone.

_'I'm seriously happy, that I never joined the tennis club'_

''That is very...'' Midori began, but was cut off by the abruptly opened door. An unknown and incredibly tall boy/man stood there with unbelievably thick squared glasses and short black hair. In his hands was a bottle which had a liquid in it, that looked like milk.

''Ah. Eiji, Oishi, Fuji, Amai and Itazura. Konichiwa.'' he greeted them, then looked around the class. ''Where is Tezuka?''

''He went to talk to the coach about something.'' Oishi answered. Inui nodded at this. Then he scanned the room again and his scanner stopped on Midori.

''Hoshiwa-san right?'' he asked.

Midori nodded, mildly afraid of the monotone tone._ 'He sounds even more robotic than Tezuka-san' _

''Would you like to try out my new health drink?''

_'He's trying it on people, who have no idea what they're dealing with ! Nya!' _Eiji looked at his classmate, hoping that she would take a smart decision.

''What's in it?'' Midori asked.

''It's a especially-secret-formula-which-no-one-should-know-of.'' came the answer.

''Hmmm...''after thinking for a while Midori looked up to Fuji. ''Why don't you try it, as you like those things.''

''Actually I'd love to, but only one thing.'' he opened his eyes and stared into Inui's glasses ''It doesn't have vinegar in it...right?''

The girl was shocked to see the glasses-man pale a bit. ''No, this is a health drink, not a punishment drink.''

''All right then.'' The tensai closed his eyes and smiled as he took the bottle and a small gulp, then another one, just a bit larger.

''Hmm...''

A few seconds of silence lasted, during which Fuji was trying to understand what he just drank. ''Well yes, it does taste like a health drink. I guess it's safe.'' and handed the bottle to Midori, who took it after wondering what's so scary about it.

''Don't do it Midori.'' Haru whispered in her ear and Tama simply looked at her, hoping that her friend wasn't stupid enough to actually do it.

She was._'If he can do it, why couldn't I?'_ She took the first gulp, also a small one. After not tasting anything at all, only something that mildly resembled soy milk, she took another, bigger gulp.

When the girl put the bottle down on the table nothing happened, yet the taste of soy milk was more feel-able. Her head started spinning when the taste of soy milk disappeared and a taste of garlic, prunes and cough-medicine entered her mouth. The last thing she felt on the tongue before she fainted was a strange mix of garlic and orange.

She awoke listening to the nurse scolding Inui, for bringing another one in, then telling him not to give another student his fatal-health-drink. All she saw was a white ceiling with one lamp and white-blue curtains around her. Somehow everything seemed so foggy to her at first, that the girl thought the drink had affected her eyes. This proved wrong, when she sat up and the things around her finally cleared up. When her legs landed on the floor Midori felt woozy. Taking a deep breath she managed to get her butt off the bed. At that moment the curtains opened and Fuji stood there, watching her with a blank expression.

''How are you feeling?''

''How do you think I'm feeling when I can't stand on my own two legs properly? You could cheer me up by telling that I missed out on all the lessons''

''Tennis practice just ended.'' he answered

''Huh?''

''It's 5.30 pm''

At this she fell back on her bed, as her legs had finally given in. ''Has my brother called?''

''The nurse called him, telling him that you had to stay in school a bit longer because of some things.''

''Why didn't she mention that I was knocked out by a milk-like liquid?''

''Untactful'' he smiled at her lightly, ''Should I help you get home?''

''No, I can get there by myself.''

''You can barely stand.''

''I can stand good enough.'' she quickly got up, and ignoring the wooziness, walked past him. Beyond the curtains were still standing Inui and the nurse. Inui just nodded, and Midori wondered whether that was an apology or an acknowledgement of her still being alive. She just nodded back and left the room.

At the school entrance, where she put on her outdoor shoes, she noticed Fuji. He went to his shoe-locker and changed his shoes fast enough to be ready before Midori, as she was still wobbling a bit.

In a carefree tone he asked ''Do you need help?''

''No'' she shot back as she finally got the left shoe on and headed for the exit. Fuji did the same.

After a while of him walking next to her she glared at him ''Stop following me.''

''If I was following you I'd be behind you, since I'm walking next to you we're just walking at the same speed towards the same destination.''

''Annoying.'' she muttered and increased the speed. Well...and so did Fuji. At one point she was on the verge of running but that didn't happen as the dizziness won over and Midori slowed down.

''Ne Hoshiwa-san have you finished that essay we have for Monday?''

''Yes.''

''Wow, you sure do homework fast, as the lesson was only yesterday.''

He wasn't granted an answer.

''You are harder to talk to than Tezuka'' Fuji stated.

''What am I supposed to say?'' getting a bit pissed off she asked. ''Yes blah blah blah, I'm an overachiever, blah, blah,blah, blah, thank you very much, blah, blah, blah.''

Fuji nodded.

Midori stared at him for a moment, then decided to ignore his presence, understanding that giving him another chance was a waste of time, as he kept on nagging her. Treating her like a child, who can't find her way home. Well he didn't even know where she lived. Where does that bring us?

He kept on trying to get her to talk to him, using all kinds of methods, but after 15 minutes of trying he gave up and they walked in silence just before arriving in front of Midori's house.

''You have pretty nails.'' Fuji commented.

''Hmm? Why are you suddenly saying that?'' she asked him, then glanced down at the sunflowers drawn on her nails.

''Just because it's true, you live here then?''

''Yes, I told you, you didn't have stalk me, I could have gotten home by myself very well.'' ticked off she turned towards the house, opening the gates, swearing to herself never to talk to this guy ever again.

He chuckled lightly and went past her, towards his own house.

Actually the day in which 60 people were brought to the infirmary, from which 20 had to be brought to the hospital due to horrible nauseous, didn't end all that badly. Maybe not for Midori Hoshiwa, as she was interrogated by her soon-to-be-sister-in-law, as she kept on asking who that 'adorably cute and handsome boy who escorted her home' was. Midori had no idea which part of Fuji was adorably cute though, so it took a while for her to understand what Naoko was talking about.

* * *

**About the sumo club thing: **I won't be writing anything about it besides that which was already stated in the previous chapters. To answer_ '' But, I'm still wondering what kind of gossip did Midori spread?'' _Basically she had a talk with one of the members (who she had helped with English). She told her how Fuji reallllllllly liked girls who could do martial arts, and maybe, that those who could do martial arts had a bigger chance of becoming the manager. I hope that that's cleared up. :D

Thanks to _Coco96_ and _eijilover18_ for reviewing so frequently :D (gives a biig cookie to both of you, and a smaller one to all other reviewers :p)

I'll write this kind of short (sort of) stories every now and then, because I feel that putting in massive flashbacks is a bit too tiring, then again I have to explain what has happened in the previous two years. Anyhow, I guess we're done with the 1st year for now and in the next chapter there will mostly be 2nd year flashbacks.

Hope you liked it and hope you will feel like leaving a review (remember you're getting cookies for this :D)

From what I understand is that they enter school in March -(study) July- (holidays)- August. Then at some point there's the winter holidays with Christmas etc. and school ends in April. Am I right? If I am then great *nod* (too lazy to write the dates)

Anyhow the next chapter should come out either this or next Saturday

See you

_flies of butter_


	7. Which is their favourite book?

_No comment this time I guess_

_Enjoy_

* * *

**Happens during the start of 2nd grade. March. **

Midori Hoshiwa was standing in front of the class list and could not move. Not because of the crowd, which didn't allow her to move physically, but rather because of the fact that neither Tama, nor Haru were in her class. Actually she only recognized names, which she was afraid of. The double 'S' 'es. Fuji Syusuke and Inui Sadaharu.

''S' is the letter of evil'', she quietly mumbled and started to fight free from the crowd.

March brought warm weather and school. Midori couldn't quite decide which one was worse in this situation and place. In Tokyo, where the summers were ridiculously hot. But she'll worry about summer later, now she had to worry about the problems in front of her.

She was in class 2-A this year. Slowly dragging her feet Midori finally arrived at it. Then, staring at the door, slowly opened it. Having entered, the girl was unbelievably relieved that none of the tennis regulars were there. She nodded a greeting to the few people who looked her way and took her place by the window. Most people started coming in around ten, or so, minutes later. That was around the time when someone sat down in the desk besides Midori. She glanced to her left, and immediately back to her right, unwilling to make eye-contact. How can you make eye contact with a person whose eyes are always closed anyway?

''Good morning Hoshiwa-san.'' a polite voice from her left greeted her.

Unwillingly she turned her head a bit to greet back, then stared down at her desk, wondering when it was last re-coloured.

''Did you have a fun summer?'' the voice asked again. Midori, still indulged with the desk, nodded slightly.

The owner of the voice didn't manage to pester her about any other things, because the teacher entered, and they were all forced to quiet down and stand up.

After a short introductory talk, about how they already are second years, and how they should all decide soon about their future, the teacher moved along with the seat-arrangements. Midori got 7, the boy besides her got 13. And that's the story how Midori got to sit next to the tensai of the Seigaku-high tennis team- Fuji Syusuke, for the rest of the 2nd year. They simply didn't have another seat-arrangement.

**After a week.**

A week during which you get to sit next to Fuji Syusuke. A dream, a wish, a purpose in life for some. For her it was a nightmare. Who was more insane? Her or the rest of society? Probably the rest, she decided after getting her literature book out. Would you want to be glared at by almost every girl in school each time you walked in the halls? Would you want to haver rumours spread about you, that weren't even true? I don't think so. Midori wasn't a celebrity, so she didn't really have much to lose. She was afraid of losing her only two friends. But that was it. Bullying wasn't a problem. No one would dare to hide her shoes or write words on her desk. Why? Maybe because people still remembered what had happened just a month ago. She had tied with Tezuka Kunimitsu for first place in the final exams. Everyone thought she was a genius in disguise, that's why they feared her a bit, well, a lot actually. She wasn't really a part of class, as no one really talked to her. She didn't really need anyone to talk to. She could meet up with Haru or Tama whenever she wanted to. It was very annoying, thou, that the main culprit didn't even seem to notice all the damage she was getting from him talking to her.

As literature started, she once again wished for a quiet day. Unfortunately it wasn't any better than the rest. Actually it was even worse for her than usually.

''All right class, we'll be doing a literature project, which will involve you showing me how much you remember from the 1st year about world literature. This work will be done in pairs, and I personally will assign them. I will give you each a number, and you are forbidden to show it to anyone else, then I will give you a piece of paper on which several book titles are written. You can write the number you receive below the title of the book. Remember only two people for each book.

''You will be given a sheet of paper, which will show you what exactly you must talk about, when talking about your book. A presentation must be made on either A2 or A1 format paper. You will have to hand it in after 2 weeks, later on you shall present it to the rest of class.''

''There are 32 people in this class so that's 16 pairs, and 16 books.'' Midori did the math quietly as the list came to her. There were some Japanese books, which were read and talked about during Japanese literature, but it was the world literature books, which interested Midori: Jean-Baptiste Poquelin, Johann Christoph Friedrich von Schiller, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. And some others of course, but her eyes sopped on Victor Hugo ''Les Misérable''. She had read the book and loved it. As no one else had written their number on it, she wrote hers, happy to have gotten a book she would enjoy talking about.

After everyone in class had put their names down the teacher called out the numbers, so that the pairs would become known. You can guess who Midori became pairs with. Fuji Syusuke.

''You're like a bug.''

''Huh?'' surprised at the sudden insult he looked at her as they took their seats.

''I just can't shake you off.'' she mumbled and cut off from the outside world by sinking deep in thought.

**After school**

They had to decide where and when they would do the project, as both had read the book several months ago they had to re-freshen their memory a bit.

''Do you have the book at home?'' Fuji asked Midori, as he packed up.

''Of course I do! I'll just re-read it today.''

''You can't possibly re-read it in a day. In which language?''

''I can't read French you know. Japanese of course.''

''No I thought maybe in English...We could go to my place to get ready for the presentation then, it's closer than where you live''

Before she managed to ask how he knew where she lived she remembered what happened during their first year, and got madder because of it. ''Don't you have practice? I can't wait that long.''

''Well I guess I could go to your place after practice then, if you don' want to wait.''

''Why can't we just do it during breaks at school?''

He looked her with his usual smile ''I like to eat during lunch break.''

''Multi-task.'' Midori mumbled as they exited the classroom.

Silence came and they walked to the school exit without saying a word. ''Arghh! Fine, fine, you win, my place, whenever.''

''Oh? Is that an invitation, that I can come by whenever I please?''

''No!'' she declined, wondering whether she should buy a guard-dog with sharp teeth.''Let's just start doing it tomorrow and then let's see what happens.'' she put on her shoes and left Fuji standing there, with one indoor shoe still on. He had to go to practice anyway. Hoping that he would get lost Midori made her way back home, still the thought of a vicious guard-dog wouldn't be all that bad.

As she entered the beauty shop Naoko greeted her, and after a quick glance at her face pulled her into the employees room. ''What's wrong?''Naoko asked

Having snapped out from her dreams of 'owning-a-evil-head-biting-off-dog-which-would-only-listen-to-her', she looked at the older girl with confusion. ''Huh?''

''You're wearing a frown, frowns make the 11 wrinkles happen here,'' she pressed her fingers onto the area between Midoris eyebrows. ''The only wrinkles you are allowed to have are from this,'' and she stretched the girls mouth in a funny smile. ''So what's wrong?''

Forming words while your mouth is stretched out was hard. ''We aee goin to have a visivor tomorrow.''

''Oh,'' Naoko let go of the brunettes mouth and patted her cheeks, ''How's that bad? OH! Is it a boy?'' She zoomed in on Midoris face not allowing her to lie.

''Is he handsome, wait how does he know the way here?''

''He stalked me once here.''

''OH? He's a stalker? Why do you talk to him then?

Midori didn't really want to admit it, but it had to be said, ''Well...he isn't really a stalker, he just thought I would faint on my way back home. He's a classmate, and we're doing a literature project together.''

''Romance novel?''

''Les Misérable''

''Ohh...something French! Perfect. All right, I'll tell Kida not to be an annoyance like last time. He threw hot coffee on the poor boy!''

''Actually, I don't mind...''

''Well I do! If your brother keeps having a 'sister complex' that's destroying you're love-life, that what will become of you?''

_'I don't have a love life,'_ the girl commented, but answered with a ''I don't really think he'll mind'' type of answer.

After Naoko had finally left her in peace, and went back to the salon, Midori kicked the table, then again, and then another time. ''Damn it! I can already hear the _'Oooh. I bet she begged him to do it with her',_or _'She definitely somehow brainwashed him to do it, I mean MY Fuji would never pick the same story she would' _Christ!'' and she kicked the poor table again ''I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Why the hell do I need to go through all this trouble?'' she let out a frustrated yell after which she managed to calm down a bit. She hoped that Kida would behave childishly enough to scare Fuji off, although that idea didn't really sound possible.

Sighing she glanced at the clock. Still enough time to do homework, then she'll read the damned book, which she likes so much.

* * *

_Bah. Blame December. Anyway sorry for the short one this time, but you know the cycle. After a short one comes a long one. After every down there is an up. _

_Hope you liked it!_

_Be a nice person and leave a review telling me what you like about it, or not._

_Reviews make people happy. They make me happy :D. Even if they're mean ones, because then I know people actually read it and what they think of it._

_Well see you next week then._

_flies of butter_


	8. Blackmailer wants to know the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis nor ''Les Misérable''**

My apologies to any and everyone who as no idea what I'm talking about when I'm talking about ''Les Misérable''. I think you can understand most things as they are (hopefully) if you don't then just ask. Well anyway...

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Present (3rd year)**

Something was pounding on the door. Her door, she finally decided. Unfortunately it was her door on which was being pounded. No shouting, no kicking, no swears. Just pounding, which could also be called as heavy knocking. It wasn't her brother, the girl decided as she got out of her bed. He'd yell, kick and curse. While wondering where he got his temper from she just opened the door. At that moment her thoughts took a different turn namely: why didn't she call back to say that she was awake? As Midori Hoshiwa fell backwards from the sudden hit on her shoulder, two hands managed to catch her, before she landed on her butt.

''I'm sorry!'' the apology came as a whisper. A female one. And somehow from that alone Midori understood what was to happen. Naoko wanted to prank her brother again. Moreover, she wanted her boyfriends sisters help to do it.

''No,'' the brunette stated as she got her balance back and went back to bed. Well it was a Sunday for crying out loud! It was 5 am on top of it.

''Pleaseeeeeee!'' Naoko put her hands together as she followed the girl in her room. ''This will be the last one!''

''You said that the time when Kida-nii found his favourite magazine shredded, '' the girl answered while wrapping herself in the blanket, ''And that was a month ago.''

''Please!'' Naoko knelled down next to the sleeping girl, ''he hid all my make-up and I hand to walk around without a mascara for days!''

''No,'' Midori repeated.

''Mouuu...I swear this'll be the last one! I'm just going to dye his hair pink while he sleeps!''

The sleeping girl shivered and got up. ''If you're really going to do that then I'm going to go and tell him that, right now.''

Realizing her mistake Naoko got up and walked backwards towards the door, ''Now Midori, don't be a child. He'll get it out anyway, and I'm just going to use a baby pink colour, it'll probably turn out purple or something.''

As the older girl stepped over the threshold, the younger one jumped out from her bed to warn her brother. ''Now you be a good girl.'' was what she heard before having the door shut in her face.

''Naoko-nee-chan'' she yelled and tried opening the door. Something was put in front of it to jam it. As hard as she kicked and hit the door it didn't move. While doing all that she heard the silent steps of the villain slowly disappearing, moving closer to her brother.

''What do I do? What do I do? What do I...? Cellphone! Right! DUH.'' she slapped her forehead and quickly picked up the phone from her bed. Looking up her brothers phone wasn't hard, it was harder to get trough to him him.

''She got to him.'' was all Midori thought as she threw the phone back on the bed. ''She killed the phone and now she's doing it.''

Kicking the door out wasn't an option as she lacked both the courage and the strength to do so. No mobile phone and the main house phone was probably killed as well. Maybe Naoko forgot to turn her own phone off? After pulling on this thread by calling her phone she ripped it, because the evil-doers phone was off as well.

What else could she do? Second floor, and the girl didn't want to risk having her legs broken by jumping out. Calling the police? She sighed. Too much drama.

So Midori did what was left. She sat on her bed, facing the door, stressed about what was to happen and blamed the one person who was actually at fault for all this mess. Who do you think? Guess...

* * *

**During the second year. (and we're back to the past!)**

''Hey is it true?'' Haru asked her friend as they walked in the hallways towards their lunch spot.

''What is?'' Midori replied.

''Well,'' the other girl hesitated a bit and looked around, fearing that someone might hear what she was about to ask ''Is it true that you're paired up with Fuji for the literature project? And that you're completely ignoring him ever since the start of the year? And that he's sending notes to you during class, which you always throw back?''

The fact that Haru seemed to know about all that surprised her. ''Does everyone in school know about it then? How does it matter anyway?''

''Well I guess it's true then. Yazawa kept on talking about it. I think she likes Fuji.'' Haru smiled at her. ''Did you know that because you're showing such dislike towards him, the fangirls aren't giving you a hard time?''

The fact that the so called 'queen' was talking about her, behind her back didn't really surprise Midori. She actually pitied Haru, because she had landed in the same class as Yazawa again. ''Yes, and actually I'm partly doing it because of that.''

''Yeah, but maybe you're evading what could turn into a passionate love-affair, maybe he's desperately in love with you and so are you, but you're just trying to deny it, or he could be suffering from an illness and by writing notes to you he's fighting against it...or,'' she quickly added, ''he could just be writing ideas for the thing you're both doing.''

''If he has any he can tell them to me through talking.'' came the answer and so both girls quietly reached their lunch spot.

* * *

''Hoshiwa-san.'' the boy's voice from besides her called out again. Midori had successfully ignored it the first two times, but now, realizing that it might have something to do with the project she looked back. ''Hmmm?''

''Oh you are awake.'' he smiled at her. ''I wanted to ask you whether I'm still welcome to visit.''

''You'll just have to come and see how welcome you are.'' she mumbled, but as it seemed that he had not heard her she just shrugged.

After class she hurried out, not wanting to make eye-contact with anyone. She was home twice as fast as she usually would. _'I guess I should speed-walk more often. It saves up time'_ she sighed and went directly upstairs, not wanting to meet Naoko-neechan who would just pester her about the visitor they were supposed to have.

She stayed in her room, only to realize that it was a bad place to do the project at. It had all the things she wanted to keep to herself. The diploma she received in middle-school for being the best student of her year and the kyudo medals were all locked in her closet, but still having Fuj being so close to all of this didn't quite sit well with the girl. She decided to move everything to the living room, and that wasn't so hard to do as it was the room next to this one. Quickly she took her book, her notes and some paper and pens. Then Midori glanced at the clock. _'He said that his practice ends at around 5 o'clock or so, so it'll take him about half an hour to get here.'_ She still had two hours then.

Realizing that she had nothing better to do the girl sat down and picked up the first thick part of ''Les Misérable'' and opened it at the place where she had stopped reading the previous time. :

_''Monseigneur Bienvenu was simply a man who took note of the exterior of mysterious questions without __scrutinizing them, and without troubling his own mind with them, and who cherished in his own soul a grave __respect for darkness.''_

The girl always wondered whether these words had a deeper meaning behind them. Monseigneur Bienvenu was an, in her option, amazing and kind-hearted man. _'Yeah,'_ deciding that over-thinking was a bad thing she kept on reading until a lot of pages later, Naoko's voice woke her up ''Midori-chaaan, we have a visitor, or you have one, to be precise.''

Midori grunted and got up to go downstairs. Fuji was there and waiting with, like usually, a grin on his face, ''Hello again Hoshiwa-san.'' he nodded a greeting and was invited inside by Naoko. Some way or another they ended up in the living. Both had one part of the book in hands. Midori had the second one and Fuji the first one. They had already decided what to put on paper. The characters,their description, meaning, how they influence each other, what could the title of the book stand for and so on. They had decided what to do surprisingly fast, and now they were both serching for good quotes throughout the whole book.

Fuji was the first to finally talk,''Maaa...Do you believe that people can change like Jean Valjean did? ''

She didn't reply to him, unwilling to get caught up in any philosophical discussion at all. He just asked again adding ''You know the teacher could ask us this, I'm just curious as to what you would answer.''

''Yes, anyone can change. But change doesn't happen by itself. The person himself must understand that his way of life is wrong. Jean Valjean met Monseigneur Bienvenu, that man and his never-ending kindness changed him. Besides he was never a bad person anyway. The wretched society stereotypes turned into one. Sentenced for stealing a loaf of bread! For his family! It's just not right.''

''Hmm...yeah.'' Fuji nodded, ''You know I think we can look for quotes separately as well, seeing as our beliefs match. Might as well go look for paper and everything else. This week practice will end later so I won't be able to come by, we might as well finish everything at school. Or during the weekend.''

Midori shrugged, pleased by the turn of events. ''School then, You can do half and I'll do the other half of characters. I don't care which.''

''All right,'' with a devilish grin he agreed ''I'll take Jean Valjean and Monseigneur Bienvenu.''

''Hey! I wanted Mon...'' catching herself she started to sulk ''...seigneur Bienvenu''

Fuji chuckled a bit as he got up, ''All right then, you choose the characters you want and I'll take the rest.''

''I just want Monseigneur Bienvenu'' she answered with an even sulk-ier expression.

Fuji nodded, ''I'll wait up for you downstairs then.'' and left the room.

_'Pfine, acting as if he's in his own house, meh.' _Suddenly feeling unbelievably childish she stopped herself _'What am I doing? Jesus.'_ She mentally slapped herself and got up to head for her room and get her bag.

Meanwhile Fuji was going down the stairs, while Kida Hoshiwa was coming up.

Kida stopped on the stairs when he was two steps away from Fuji. Fuji stopped as well because he felt that he had to. Kida glared at him while Fuji just stared with closed eyes. It was amazing how he could stare with closed eyes. Truly amazing. Kida was, of course, awed by this skill. _'He's not intimidated,'_ having a suspicious nature just like his sister he carefully extended his hand. ''Fuji Syusuke right? Kida Hoshiwa.''

''Ah,'' Fuji took the hand. ''Nice to meet you,'' and with a smile he passed him. After Fuji was out of vision Kida practically flew over to Midoris' room. ''I don't like him.'' he stated the moment he got to her room.

''Yeah me neither.'' was the response he got. He nodded, obviously pleased and turned back to go down to the salon. After a while Midori went down as well. There she saw Naoko chatting with Fuji.

She heard Fuji saying ''...I'd prank all the time. It's like a game isn't it?''

''Hey! you're right. I think I'll try it out as well! Ah Midori!''

As both of them noticed the newcomer Fuji turned to walk outside, while Naoko bid both of them a safe trip and went back to the salon. They had already walked quite distance when the silence was interrupted

''I knew you were a kyudo champion you know.'' Fuji commented as they slowly walked along the road.

Midori blushed and then paled. Embarrassment was faster than shock, yet shock was stronger.

''Uhmm...what kyudo?'' kicked out of balance it was the best thing she could come up with.

The smile lit up on the tensai's face once again. ''Maaa...I wonder.'' and with a smirk he stared down at her, while she stared up. For several minutes they walked, staring into each others eyes, hoping that the other one would falter. She usually won, actually she always won staring competitions, as her stare would make the other person feel uncomfortable, but now staring in those clear eyes made her feel uncomfortable. The burden of lying also added up to the discomfort, so she gave up and turned away.

''I'm not telling you anything.'' It was neither lying or telling the truth- the only way out.

''You don't need to.'' now with closed eyes he smiled his 'I-know-something-you-don't' smile. ''I saw an article in the newspaper where everything was written. _'A girl, from Morioka won the national kyudo tournament'_. Impressive. I didn't remember the name, but I remembered your face.''

''How did you remember me? It was 2 years ago''

''You looked undeniably pretty. ''

For reasons unknown to her a blush almost formed on her cheeks. Midori gulped it down and kept on walking refusing to talk to him about anything else besides the correct kind of colours for the paper.

As she got home Midori was surprised by her brother who was smoking outside.

''Since when do you smoke?''

He laughed quietly and put the cigarette out ''I smoke in stress situations.''

''Stress?''she asked as the went in and she took off her shoes

''Midori I have a request. Don't ever, ever, ever invite him here ever again!''

Confused, she looked up to face her brother, ''Humm..well all right? Why?''

''He's going to steal my Naoko away!'' he cried.

_'Since when...?'_ Midori sweat-dropped _'Great now he's messing with my brothers love-life'_

''You know...I don't think that he's all that in love with her.''

''But, but she was paying more attention to him than me! They were talking about something quietly in the hall, while you were getting ready to leave for the store! And she got mad when I asked her about it!''

''Honestly, I don't think they're in love with each other.''

''But what if they fell in love?''

''They won't''

''Really?''

''Yeah''

Kida nodded. Then he looked towards the salon, then again at his sister standing in front of him and nodded again. With that he went out to continue his work. Two days later the prank game started. All of his tools were disorganized. Midori could admit to herself that it was cute to watch him fumble around, trying to find the correct one.

**Back to the present.**

Morning came and so did Kida-nii's yell. By that Midori knew that Naoko's plan had worked. After some time someone came to her door and fiddled a bit. She heard a quiet click and saw her brother come in. ''She got me.'' he said in an unusually quiet tone.

His sister could, because of the dull light, see that the colour of his hair wasn't as bad as she'd thought it be. It was the colour of plums. Dark purple plums and it didn't really look all that bad, but she preferred his jet-black hair better.

''Yeah.''

With a sigh he fell on her bed and ruffled his hair a bit. ''I could get back at her and dye her hair grey-brown.''

Midori just shook her head''Stop this nonsense.''

''Yeah I kinda realized that this morning as well. Besides I like her hair. And I think I kinda like this tone too.''

Understanding, that adding the fact, that Naoko wanted to dye his hair pink would be a bad idea, Midori just nodded.

''All right!'' he ruffled his hair, feeling a bit better than he did when he looked in the mirror a second ago he got up ''She's downstairs making breakfast, might as well scare her...just a little payback.'' he quickly added, noticing the glare he was given, ''Come on, it's not going to be anything as tragic as hiding all her beloved dresses,'' and with a laugh he exited her room. Midori relieved to have this mess finally over, fell on her pillows and into deep sleep.

* * *

It was the following day which she didn't want to live through. Fuji will probably be mad at her for not meeting up with him on the roof-top as he had asked. And there was a history test which she was bound to fail waiting for her. Midori didn't mind failing at math or English, as she knew she was good at both of them, but history was a different story. No matter how much she tried she could never get a higher mark than 70 to 80. It was humiliating. Even in middle-school she could never ace that one subject.

_'I could play-sick. I could dot my face red and act as if I was sick, like those kids did in the films. Ahhh!'_ the girl rolled around in her bed._ 'And this is just nonsense'_ glancing at the clock she realized that if she didn't get up in 10 minutes time she would be late for the first lesson – math. Unwillingly she got up and headed for the bathroom.

At some point on her way to school she realized that she was walking too slow, yet felt too sleepy to walk any faster. '_So what if I come late for math? Oh wait. I don't know what will happen if I come late.'_ the fact that she had never been late shocked her _'What do they do to latecomers anyway?'_ The rush of fear had her waking up and making her legs walk automatically faster. Thanks to her fear of coming late she arrived to school about ten minutes before the bell. _'Phew...'_ as she entered the school gates the girl went back to her slow-pace. Well if she hadn't been so lazy and continued to walk faster, she could have evaded an unpleasant meeting. Her fault for walking lazily and somehow meeting up with Fuji at the entrance.

''Good morning,'' he greeted her with a wide grin. Midori greeted him back suspiciously, wondering what he might do about Friday. She was about to pass him when he spoke.

''Come today to the roof during lunch, if not I'll expose to the entire school that you were the national winner of the middle-school kyudo tournament and that you used to be a nerd.''

''Blackmailer,'' Midori snarled at him and continued to into the school to change her shoes as quickly as possible.

As she entered the classroom and stepped towards her desk, Yazawa appeared out of nowhere in front of her.

''Well?'' she asked.

''Well what?'' Midori asked back.

''Have you thought about the thing I told you?''

''What thing?'' Yes Midori had completely forgotten about the piece of 'advice' Yazawa had given to her.

''The get-a-boyfriend-to-get-rid-of-Fuji-san thing!'' obviously annoyed Yazawa replied.

''Ah. Right. Completely forgot about it. Sorry'' Midori answered to Yazawas first question and walked past her to get to her desk.

''But,'' Yazawa sat down in Oishis' desk when Midori sat down in hers ''wouldn't life be much easier that way?''

''Not really no.'' the brunette answered while digging in her bag, looking for her math notebook ''as I would have to worry about the person I'm dating.''

''Buuut...''

''Um Yazawa-san?'' came Oishis' voice. Morning practice had just ended and math was about to begin.

''Oh! Gome Oishi-kun!'' and with that she jumped up and away. Midori was once again pleased with Oishi sitting in front of her. He never caused any troubles at all for her what's even better, he seemed to solve some of them as well!

Math went by fast, and Midori didn't even manage to revise history properly, as that was the next lesson. 'I'm really unlucky' she thought as she read the history test in front of her. It was over quickly and Midori decided that she could get about 70 points for it. Again.

The next unpleasant event which was to occur was lunch break. Usually she, Haru, Tama and Sakura would go to their favourite place, which was to be kept a secret, as no one else seemed to know about it. This time she had to go to the rooftop. Unlucky again.

No matter how slowly she walked, she still reached the top of the stairs. No matter how slowly she opened the door, she still stepped over the threshold and onto the roof. Fuji was sitting with his back against the fence and face against Midori.

''Ah! You came! I almost got sick waiting for you all day yesterday.''

''Liar.''

He just smiled, ''For a while now I've been really curious about something.'' He looked over to her as she sat down a bit farther away from him. ''Hmm..no bento box ?''

''You've been wondering whether I have a bento box?''

''Ah...no I'm just surprised that you're not eating.''

''Not hungry. So? Why did you force me to come up here?''

''I just wanted to know why you hate me so much.''

''Haven't we already discussed this?'' unhappy with the topic chosen, the girl looked at the boy with a unsatisfied expression.

''Yes, but I've never received a clear answer. Usually when someone is hated there is a reason for it. Tell me.''

''Honestly? I hate your poker-face smile. I thought you already knew that. ''

''Isn't it like yours?''

''What? Do you see a poker-face here?'' she pointed to her face.

''I'm not talking about that'' he waved his hand, ''Isn't a poker-face like a mask? Well you could say that your mask of annoyance and lies is pretty annoying to me as well.''

''What?'' dumbstruck at his statement she stared at him.

''You see Hoshiwa-san, I'm pretty good at reading people. A girl, who loved kyudo, was at the top of her class, suddenly a unmotivated person, closed up, bad marks, no clubs. Isn't that like a liar? Telling everyone that you don't care about this and that, when you actually do.

''I'm not l liar!'' she stuttered a bit, but then, realizing that she was close to losing her temper cooled down a bit and repeated more calmly ''I'm not a liar. Only because I don't tell you anything about myself, show my real personality to you, doesn't mean I'm a liar. Why should I tell anything to you? You're not my friend.''

''Yes,'' he nodded with a smile again, ''this is the poker-face I was talking about.'' And before she managed to to deny it he added, ''Isn't Amai-san one of your best friends. Why don't you tell her? Why don't you tell her what you once were?''

She fought the blush of guilt down and replied, ''None of your business.''

''It might be so,'' he nodded then he looked at her with open eyes and asked again ''What is it exactly that you hate so much about me, so much that you don't even want to see my face? What is it about my grin you hate so much?''

She didn't reply. Didn't want to. The girl didn't want to accept the true reason why she hated him.

Fuji decided to try out a different tactic. ''In our second year I told you, that I knew you were a kyudo champion. And that I was surprised that you suddenly quit. Why?''

The question surprised her and kicked her out of balance even more, ''What does that have to do with this?''

A smile lit up in his face, a light one, ''Everything is connected Hoshiwa-san. Tell me, or I'll have to blackmail you.''

As she was still hesitating he added, ''I'm not going to tell this to Yazawa-san.''

That brought out a quiet chuckle from Midori, after a moment of thought she decided _'I guess I don't have a choice.'_

''I guess I should start with the fact that I hate attracting too much attention.''

''You do anyway.'' he interrupted ''Why do you hate it?''

''Because back in my home-town Morioka I knew I'd be leaving soon enough anyway. After I entered middle-school I constantly begged my mother to let me go back to Tokyo. My brother had sent me a letter, where he invited me back. He told me that he had stabilized dad's beauty salon, and that I had a place to go. So I knew that I'd have to say goodbye to whoever I befriended there. As I had no friends people kept on calling me a cold-hearted girl. Then my mother died.'' she paused and looked up.''I couldn't leave my grandmother all alone. I could have.'' she looked at the boy. ''Our relatives would have taken care of her, but I felt that, if I left I would become the cold-hearted person everyone at school called me. That's not something I could live with. So I stayed till the end of her life and till the end of middle-school. During that time I had made a friend from my club. I was still doing kyudo. She was from my club and she was always smiling. I really thought we were best friends'' she smiled sadly and turned her head away from Fuji, unwilling to look him in the eye.

''On the day when my grandmother died I called her to tell her what happened. She just asked me when I would be coming to school and hung up. A few days later I came back and discovered that a rumour had spread around. Someone had told everyone that my grandmother had died because I didn't take care of her well enough. That she died because of me. It was the fault of an ice-hearted person that the elderly lady died. My fault.''

Midori paused a bit, wondering why she was going into such detail about the whole thing. Then taking a big breath of air she continued.

''It wasn't the lies and rumours that hurt me. It was the betrayal. If it had been any other person I wouldn't have cared less. I would have shut the rumours up and told everyone to go to hell. But it had been my friend who had spread the rumours. When I asked her about it she just laughed in my face. She grinned at me. Every time I entered the classroom and when our eyes met she grinned at me, full-well knowing that she had fooled me completely.

I quit kyudo afterwards because I couldn't concentrate anymore. The constant talking behind my back got to me so I left. That's your reason.'' she sighed out the last of her breath, still not looking towards Fuji.

''So you hate me because my grin reminds you of that traitor? So you quit kyudo because you were reminded of that traitor?'' he asked in a monotone voice

''...Yeah.'' she answered quietly.

''I see... you know the problem with you is that you're too narrow-minded.'' He said in a harsh voice. It was the first time she had actually heard such an intonation coming from him. ''You meet people, dislike them, then go on disliking everyone who looks or acts similarly to them. Then after experiencing some pain you run away from it, refusing to look back at it, to face it. That's just foolish and cowardly. I guess that's what you really are.'' He slapped the last words into her face and left her speechless. The girl didn't say or do anything to prevent him from getting up and leaving, or to defend herself. She just sat there wide-eyed and watched him leave. As she was left alone, the girl looked up to the sky and wondered about the things just said to her. _'He clearly stated the truth.'_ with a sad smile Midori decided to ditch the rest of the lessons, unsure about how she'll hold herself together. Slowly she got up as well and set her destination as home.

A coward, a fool, a liar. That was what she was. She knew that now. Fuji had opened the curtain from which she had been hiding. She hated him for doing that. Yes she hated him, and herself, her mother, her father, her grandmother and the person she called her friend. Yes she hated every single one of them. Funny how most of them were her family. The only people she could love was Kida-nii and Naoko-nee-chan. The only two she truly trusted. But what if they betrayed her as well? The headache kept growing. She had managed to sneak out of school without her noticing. Her house was about 20 minutes away. _'What should I do when I get home? Naoko will ask me what happened and I don't want to talk about it anymore. What should I do?'_ she asked herself as she stopped by a park. _'Might as well'_ and entered the park to sit down and think about what to do. She had to tell at least Haru everything. Since she had told Fuji she had to tell her as well. But what if she's betrayed again?

_''Then after experiencing some pain you run away from it, refusing to look back at it, to face it.''_

_'I guess I'll have to prove him wrong them.'_ she chuckled to herself. _'What was the worst to happen? Such irony. After being slapped in the face I decide to do trust someone, just to prove someone else wrong. Am I that cruel?' _She cuddled herself in a ball, unwilling to greet the harshness of reality. She was a coward. A really big one. Time to prove Fuji wrong. Time to change that. She had decided. But was that decision correct? Time will come and we shall see.

**The next day.**

''What happened you didn't come back yesterday!'' as Midori sat down Haru ran to her. Tama and Sakura hadn't come yet.

''Yeah I felt suddenly ill, listen I'll need to talk to you, Tama and Sakura about something after class.''

''O-okai. You're not going to die are you?''

''Do I look like I'm about to die?''

''Yes''

Midori just shook her head, but Haru was still concerned about her pale friend. The bell rang and she was forced to go back to her seat.

As lunch time came nearer Midori felt her stomach becoming more and more tangled up. Not knowing what would happen after telling them the whole truth made her mouth run dry. The stress was building up as she still couldn't decide whether to tell them or not. Finally the lunch break came and the four friends navigated to their especially-secret-lunch-eating spot.

''Well? What's wrong?'' Haru asked as all of them found a place to sit.

''Thing is,'' Midori started, while staring at her bento-box, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible ''I guess I haven't told you guys but I used to practice kyudo during middle-school.''

A moment of silence came, during which she saw Harus confused and Sakuras surprised faces. You could never tell what Tama was thinking so it was a wasted effort to guess.

''Umm...what's kyudo?'' Haru asked.

''It is a Japanese way of bow. Archery. You need a clear and calm mind to be good at it.'' Tama explained, boring her eyes into Midori, ''I had the suspicion that you once did this kind of a sport. Have you taken part in any tournaments?''

''I won first place in the middle-school, so to say, nationals.''

''WOW'' both Sakura and Haru exclaimed, completely forgetting about lunch.

''Why didn't you tell me about iiiit?'' Haru jumped and hugged Midori '' It's such a cool thing! I thought you were going to tell me that you told Fuji off.''

The face Midori made at that moment was probably the first true expression of shock, surprise and pure confusion that her three friends had ever seen.

''You DID tell him off? Yesterday at lunch-break?''

''W-why, why would you even think of something like that?''

''Well you said that you had to go somewhere during lunch, but you never came back. Then I heard Yazawa talking about how you hate Fuji, yet you went to meet up, so after seeing you like that this morning I just figured.''

''Why would I have to turn him down? It's not like...well...''

''It's kind of obvious that he likes you since you're the girl he pays most attention to.

_Preposterous_ was the first thing that came to mind, yet she said something more understandable, ''That's just stupid!''

''Well then tell me what you talked about yesterday.'' Tama asked

She did it unwillingly, leaving out the part where they were mentioned and simply explained the experience she had with her past _'friend'_.

''I WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO YOU!'' Haru yelled and hugged Midori once again.

Midori laughed, so did Haru. The knots in her stomach disappeared, so did some of the guilt and depression.

''But if you really hate him so much, then why did you tell him all that? We're your friends so it's only natural that you tell us.'' Sakura spoke for the first time

''Sakura-chan's right!'' Haru got up ''Why did you tell him this before you told us?''

Midori knew that she couldn't tell them the part of the dialogue she had with Fuji which was the reason why she was telling Haru and the others this right now.

''Well...he asked. And he knew I did kyudo beforehand, so it was easier to talk, I guess.''

''But if you hated him, you would have never told him anything at all.'' Haru pointed out

Midori couldn't answer to this. So she did all she could do. She opened her bento, took out an egg-roll and offered it to Haru.

* * *

_I guess I'm sorry for the constant change of time, but not really. I know it makes the story more confusing, but it's necessary._

_Wow this is the longest one I've written and the hardest._

_I'll re-read it and make some edits later on. (Edit. Made some edits already :D)_

_Naoko is simply a devil :D. Fuji told her that pranking people is a good thing._

_He-he. Please leave a review . this is my longest chapter evar! It deserves a review *nod*_

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_flies of butter_


	9. What's his point of view?

Spring. Again. It is an exiting new start actually. Well... probably more refreshing than new, as school isn't really anything new, but now that I'm walking towards Seigaku-high does give me a refreshing feeling. Just a couple of weeks ago we said goodbye to our junior tennis club members, wishing them luck in the tournaments, telling them to stay strong in every situation._ ''I hope Momo and Kaidoh aren't arguing too much. It's fun to watch them, but it might be bad for the rest of the team. Ahh well...''_ The school was already in sight as I slowly paced towards it, wondering when someone I knew would appear.

''Fujikoo!''

''Hello Eiji'' already anticipating the readhead I moved a bit to the left, making him run right past me. ''Mou... Fuji!'' he turned around with a sulky face, which was just as hilarious as his failed surprise-hug.

''So what did you do in the holidays?'' my teammate asked me.

''I had some adventures. What about you?''

''It was just awesome. You know I went to this one place where [..] and it was just so fun!''

''Ah...glad you enjoyed it then.''

While talking we didn't notice how we nearly passed the notice-board. It was a good thing that so many people had noticed it and made a big fuss out of it, attracting our attention as a result.

''We're in the same class! Yess! And so is Oishi and Tezuka! Lucky!'' Eiji jumped up, obviously pleased. At some point during his jump Inui appeared. ''A truly miraculous coincidence'' he muttered, while searching for his own name. I noticed his slight frown as he found his name.

One way or the other I finally found myself standing in the classroom I was supposed to be in, looking for people I knew. The class itself wasn't actually anything special, just some girls and some boys who were in the tennis team, then there was the rest of class. Actually there was only a really small amount of people who had anything to do with tennis. The rest didn't really interest me as this school didn't have a photography club. But that's going off target. Eiji was off looking for Oishi and Tezuka still hadn't appeared _''It's strange that he isn't at school yet.''_ I just shrugged and took a seat in the third row from the back, a window seat. As I passed trough the class I felt several girls turn their heads towards me. No kyaas. Thank god. I don't think that would be a good way to start this school-year. Most of the time I try not to care for girls, knowing full well that they want to date me only because..well it's me. I have no wish to sound like a narcissist, but it is the way it is. I've had countless confessions of girls who tell me that they like me. How can they like me when they don't even know me? The bizarre way in which a girls mind works will probably always stay a puzzle to me.

The teacher came in and my days as a high-schooler had officially started.

Days passed and I became more familiar with my classmates. Tezuka, to my dismay was seated in one of the first rows, so I couldn't manage to talk to him during the breaks. Oishi and Eji sat close, actually right behind me. This seat-arrangement had actually been a lucky one, despite that one girl on my right who seemed to stare at me whenever she could. Uncomfortable.

In the first week the class had already divided in several groups- girls, boys and others. Small surprise. Usually the ''others'' consisted of socially inactive people, students, which didn't try to attract attention, or just didn't care for it. Some seats in front of me sat two girls who were, in my opinion, a striking example of the latter.

One of the girls name was Amai Haru, who was in the girls tennis team, and a regular already. It was pretty obvious, to me at least, that she had a certain somebody from the boys tennis team she liked. It was cute to watch her try her best, just so he would notice her. A funny girl too. When she turned to look our way, probably feeling me looking their way, she noticed my stare and quickly turned back and mumbled something to her friend, who to my surprise, turned her head to look in my direction and locked eyes with me. Just to add - she had pretty eyes. The green which reminded me of spring grass. We looked at each other for a couple of seconds after which I heard someone mention my name and turned my head backwards. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that she had turned away as well. Pity.

As days went by I unconsciously watched over her, wondering. That girl was an odd one. The way she moved reminded me of Tezuka – a bit stiff, formal, simple, yet the way she talked was a complete opposite to that. She talked like any other student. Sometimes loud, sometimes quiet. She laughed, smiled, frowned. Sometimes I would see her become mildly annoyed with the blond sitting on her right. Her face and voice was full of emotion, which her movements didn't posses. Very strange. The green-eyed girl wasn't a popular one, meaning she didn't have a reason to act like she was someone else. She seemed to be just a normal everyday girl. Normal. A medium. Ordinary. Yet she was extraordinary. No one besides Tezuka had her neat movements, straight composure and military-way of walking. It was stunning to see the same person say words like ''I don't feel like doing it'', ''I might as well skip English'' , ''What's the point?'', ''Noooo way!''. Every single time I heard her talk, every time I saw her walk I was overcome with confusion. Why does she talk like she doesn't want to do a thing when her movements hide a concentrated ball of energy just ready to burst out? It was a mystery. Midori Hoshiwa was a mystery and I seemed to be the only one to notice it. Strange.

The other thing which managed to catch me by surprise were her nails. I caught a glimpse of her neatly manicured right hand when she handed me some material, which the teacher had asked to distributed. Her hand was slim and long, so the nails suited her perfectly. She really did have beautiful nails. They disturbed me a bit. It was clear as day that she went to a beauty salon and got her hands treated. There are some slight changes in her hairstyle every once in a while as well. It's strange because she doesn't seem as the type to go to a beauty salon so often.

At some point I realized that I might as well interact with her, somehow. How? No idea? But as the last lesson ended I suddenly got an idea. It had been a week since she had looked my way, now time to make her do it again. I had heard that she was in no clubs at all, yet the teachers didn't nag her about it. That gave me an idea. Let's see how she'll act when forced to become the manager of our tennis team. It was like playing around isn't it? The grin came out on my lips, but I tried to restrain it from becoming too wicked. Let's play shall we? Was the message my eyes gave her as she walked out, obviously not noticing me.

Well I could always go up to her and start a normal civilized conversation in which I wouldn't try to tease her. I could. Yes. She'll reply back to me in her acted-out way and so we would talk. Like normal people. Yes...that's an option. Only problem is – that's boring. I can have a talk with anyone whenever I want, but I can't play around with someone like this. Not needing to fear the consequences. _''Now then...All I need is to set it all up''._

The next day would be the start of everything. I walked up to her and started the conversation, amused at how surprised she was at me talking to her. Her light nod relived me somewhat. _'Moving on the phase three then,'' _I thought and turned away, her friends question nearly had me burst out laughing as I moved back to my seat.

''When did it happen?''

* * *

Watching her leave made me think how wrong I was about her.

''Ne...Fuji, why did that girl snarl at you?'' Eiji asked as he Tezuka and Oishi came towards me.

''Ah...she just wants to tear my hands off and stuff them into my mouth, so I can choke to death.'' I answered

The way the threat had just come out of nowhere made me grin.

''I think I'll go change'' and without further explanations I went past them towards the locker-room. While passing Tezuka told me not to get carried away with Hoshiwa-san. I answered his request not to damage her psyche with a light smile. As I walked in the locker room I kept thinking. Her pure dislike towards me was amazing. I don't think I ever remember a girl disliking me so much. And just because of one innocent prank. I continued to suppress the laughter bubbling in me. _''This'll be a fun year.''_

The first year passed by unbelievably fast. The hate my playmate kept sending me kept growing bigger and bigger. I guess she really doesn't like to play games. Pity. Well as long as I'm having fun I guess it's okay.

One day, I believe it was the start of March I noticed something strange about Hoshiwa-san. She was glaring at Tezuka, instead of me. Hmm...After class I asked him about it, yet he just frowned, and said something about her not studying hard enough. When I learned that he had just challenged her in order to make her study harder made me wonder again. I had to add ''competitive'' to all the previously named characteristics.

Who is she?

From the teachers I heard that she moved from the North to Tokyo to live with her brother at the start of the year and that's it. She only had her brother in Tokyo and no one else. Not a single person in school knew her when she first turned up. Amai-san and Itazura-san became her friends only in the first year. There was probably only one person who knew anything more, but it wasn't really comfortable to ask him. If I did he'd automatically assume that I'm either stalking her or that I'm in love with her. So asking the data-man is a automatic no.

_''Judging from her movements she was probably practising some kind of either martial arts or something of the kind. I guess I should try out the internet.''_ What I found out was something unbelievable, and it made me wonder again why no one had noticed it before. The Headline was:

A Junior-highschooler the national tournament winner. A Second year receives the champion title

Without reading the whole page I saw her name in a second _Midori Hoshiwa from Morioka high is the new kyudo national winner._

I was a bit dumbstruck actually. Her practising kyudo would explain her formal and reserved way of moving. But the way she acts? Still a mystery. Sighing I turned to computer off and went to bed. Tomorrow would be the last day of my freshman year in high-school. Let's see what the future brings us.

* * *

**~~ Back to the moment shortly after Fuji left Midori on the roof. ~~  
**

**3****rd**** person POV**

Fuji could admit that she had changed. Her movements weren't as stiff and there were actually hints of freedom in them. That much, at least, had changed. Probably thanks to her brother and Naoko-san. But in reality, the Hoshiwa behind the mask hadn't changed at all. Still reserved, still doubting, still sad.

He did hit the wall several times after he left. The frustration was let out. He hadn't meant to do it, but the damage she was creating for herself was just too much. After calming down a bit Fuji had wanted to talk to her after school again, but on discovering that she hadn't returned, the boy couldn't decide whether he felt angry or guilty._ ''Neither''_ and he walked towards the tennis courts in a sour mood, without even noticing it.

''Ne what's wrong with Fuji-senpai?''

''No idea, he seemed to be in a bad mood ever since he came to practice.''

The quite dialogue of the two innocent freshmen was overheard by several senior bystanders, who just happened to also be in the tennis club and who just happened to also be regulars of this club.

''Ne Fuji...'' Oishi began, but the brutal way he was moving told him to step back and talk to him later on. The usually smiling tensai had a frown on his face and he kept on bashing the ball against the wall too roughly. During practice his hits were too out of control, so in result he ran laps.

After practice none of his team-mates managed to have a word with him. He just vanished from their sight. Oishi, concerned about his friend called him up. To his relief Fuji answered. When asked whether something was wrong he just replied ''I'll be better tomorrow, thanks, bye'' and hung up. At this time he was walking slowly towards home, still thinking about the girl he had probably hurt pretty badly. _'And it wasn't even a prank'_ He thought back to their conversation and realized what made him so mad

_''__You're not even my friend.''_

''Ah that hurt .'' he mumbled

Did he or did he not, regret the words he said to the girl he had liked for such a long. He liked her without even noticing it. No, he finally decided. He did not. She needed to wake up. She needed a taste of the bitter truth. For too long he had had the feeling that the girl had been living in her world dream land. No. Fuji shook his head. Not in her dream land She had been living in her past, and trying to run away from it at the same time. She had needed the push. .

If what he had done had been right...why was he feeling so down about it? Probably because she hadn't managed to say anything back. Or because she hadn't tried to smash in my face. _'Yeah...that's probably it. I guess I'll have to go and find her tomorrow.'_

_

* * *

_

_**WARNING:** Ridiculously long authors note. Read at your own risk. Read if you want more information, I'll try no to blab._

_[..] - means I cut out a large amount of unnecessary text...lol...sorry Eiji, your lines were cut.  
_

_First thing- Sorry, I won't be able to update weekly anymore as I have a ridiculous amount of school-work to get rid of ._

_Second thing- got enough of Fuji yet? It's tricky business to write a chapter which mostly consists of a non-OC talking and thinking. Sorry if I went off somewhere and if I did tell me where :D_

_ I feel like I have to explain some stuff. I see Fuji as a watcher. NO NOT A STALKER *takes a gun and is ready to shoot anyone who thinks otherwise 3* ...khem. Anyway I see him as an observer, so in my opinion that makes him the type to analyse things. Soooo...if I just level that skill up a bit then he can also put things together and understand that the way Hoshiwa moves doesn't match with the way she acts. Makes sense? He's also the type who hates to see people dear/near/close to him get hurt/be hurt/in pain/ohtheagony... Yeah well that leads us to the fact that he's mad at Hoshiwas because she's living in the past and causing herself pain (no emo). I realllllllly don't want her to seem emo with all that pain and past thing... it's just that there are some things which people can't get over in a snap, those things need to be cured with time and the right people. Like when you get cheated on by the person you love, it takes time before you can fully trust someone again. It's something like that here. I don't think it's all that unclear, but if you have questions ASK. It'll get more complicated from here on because I'm going to try out my skills in writing psychology. Next chapter will be full of...umm psychology-drama? Idk o.o I don't want to say what's it gonna be as I'm not sure yet. Anyway I'll try to get humour back on track as it has been lacking a bit...I want it back! Psychology x humour? Ah hell no .-._

_Still thinking anyway.  
_

_And about that pranking and stuff – those are innocent pranks which Fuji knows won't harm her...just annoy her (hey it's better than scaring the hell out of your team-mates (referring to the episode where he sent Kaido running out of the room because he had a no-face mask on...you sadist!)_

_By the way_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR**...and I don't care that it's mid-January. What surprised me (in a really good way) is that about 50 people looked at this story (as I don't know if they read it) despite the fact that I hadn't updated. Love to you all!_

_The spell-cheker is a hilarious thing_

_Inui-san – Nuisance_

_Tezuka – Tequila_

_Hoshiwa-san – Hospitalisation (LOL...think about how Fuji always calls her that.)_

_

* * *

eijilover18 – English isn't my main__ language. You can't believe how much it boosts my ego when someone asks that. :D Huge Thanks!_

_...You get a cookie on a golden plate if you review (not the plate...just the cookie)..._

_~~Hope you enjoyed!~~_

_flies of butter_


	10. Will she run away again?

**Chapter 10: Will she run away again?**

**

* * *

**

_Haruka-the girl from middle-school, who betrayed Midori. Guess I forgot to mention that ^.^'_

_~~Enjoy~~_

_flies of butter_

* * *

It was Wednesday. On Monday Fuji had explained to her that she was a cowards. On Tuesday she had told her friends the truth, which wasn't as nerve-killing and mind-numbing as she had originally thought.

_'What happens now?'_ was what Hoshiwa Midori was thinking as she got up and looked in the mirror. October was still outside the window. The leaves were still in their most beautiful colours. So much had happened. So much, that she was afraid of leaving for school today. So much that she hadn't been able to sleep properly and had woken up two hours too early. No one else was awake. The girl sighed in defeat. _'Might as well.'_

She quietly travelled to the kitchen and made herself something simple to eat for breakfast. After devouring her toast and drinking her tea she wrote a note for Naoko (as Kida would usually get up only 10 minutes before work started) that she had already left for school and silently left the house. The sun was rising and the air was pleasantly cool. If she had known a longer path to school, she would have definitely taken it. Unfortunately she didn't and getting lost wasn't the best other option. Arriving at school way too early it is then!

The few cars and silent chirps reminded her of home. The pleasant silence which could only be experienced in mornings in Tokyo was soothing. The girl was about to sit down somewhere just to enjoy the calmness a bit longer when suddenly two hands came around her neck and someone shorter than her nearly knocked her off her feet.

''Morning Midoriiii~~~~! You're never this early.'' Haru exclaimed.

Staggering a bit she got her balance back and peeled her friends arms off her. ''Yeah I got up earlier.''

''Wanna watch me at practice?''

''You know I know close to nothing about tennis.''

''You won't have to know anything, just watch our captain torment us and feel sorry for us. Did you know that regulars have a harder time at practice than the rest?''

''It'd make sense. The better you are the harder you have to train.''

''You remind me of my captain.''

Midori had to smile at her friend ''Haru, I know you're a hard worker, otherwise you wouldn't have become a regular already during your freshman years.''

''It's not about how hard the training is. I can endure anything. EVERYTHING,'' after a short moment of Haru-power-pose she shook her head with a laugh, ''It's about getting up at 05.30. It's Madness I tell you. MADNESS.''

Both of them started discussing how the school should allow successful members of a club to skip their first lesson so they could sleep and have energy for after-school practice.

Some way or the other Midori ended up asking this question: ''By the way is Yazawa in any clubs? I don't remember anymore.''

''Well I remember in our 2nd year she was boasting how beautiful her flower-arrangements look, so I suppose she's in the flower-arrangements club then.''

''Hmm...''

''I also remember how annoyed she was when all those rumours started going around school, which were mostly about you.''

''Isn't she the one usually making them up?''

''Mhm.'' Haru nodded.

''So she's constantly making up dark rumours about me and hates me because I'm popular, because of the rumours?''

''Yep, she's pretty pissed about it''

_'The stupidity of human beings is an amazing thing.'_ was a comment Midori decided to keep for herself

In the middle of their talk they had reached the school grounds and as it was coming to an end they reached the tennis courts.

''So you're staying?''

''Might as well.'' _'At least girl and boy courts aren't in the same place.'_

* * *

**-~-After practice-~-**

''Ahnn...I can't decide whether I feel dead or refreshed.'' Haru wobbled towards the main building. Alongside with her was Tama and Midori. The brunette smiled at her friend while other one just sighed. ''I'd go for dead.''

''Ahhh? Even Tama-chan is exhausted?''

''Yes. That is because I spent the whole yesterday evening trying to convince my cousin that getting hit in the face DOES indeed hurt.''

''Hmm? Did he think that it didn't?''

''Too many video games.'' Tama muttered an explanation and they walked towards school in silence.

As they got nearer to their classroom the group noticed Yazawa and some of her friends standing next to the door. Yazawa looked up to see who the newcomers were and as she locked eyes with Midori a grin appeared on her lips. It was obviously a failed fake smile. The annoyance was just leaking out of her eyes. It struck Midori that it was the same grin that Haruka always had. At this moment she realized that it had nothing in common with the grin Fuji wore. It wasn't really a grin, it was a fake smile of annoyance. Or maybe it was just because he was a boy and the grins of girl's are scarier?

While wondering about the question the girl looked away and turned to walk into her classroom.

Midori Hoshiwa felt very strange when she stepped in the classroom. There was a mixture of anger, surprise and dismay. All those emotions lit up as she saw Fuji Syusuke sitting in her seat and talking to Tezuka Kunimitsu. Her friends, too tired to notice, walked towards their seats and greeted Sakura. Even Haru didn't notice the tensai sitting in her friend's seat. Hoshiwa stood in the doorway just to glare at him for a few moments, until the boy noticed the deathly aura aimed at him. Despite it he smiled.

''Good morning Hoshiwa-san.''

''Wrong class.''

''Ah, I guess I'm being kicked out already.'' he smiled his usual smile at her. Not because he was pleased to see her, but because as she was talking to him, there was less hate in her eyes. A good sign. ''Hope to see you during lunch-break he said under his breath while passing Midori and leaving the classroom. Midori, for some odd reason, felt it was for the best if she glared at the person sitting left to her, the person Fuji had been talking to. The person why Fuji was probably sitting in her seat in the first place. Tezuka, after noticing her glare just stared back. He was partly used to the sudden glares/stares sent to him, so the boy could easily stare back without any emotion. This exchange of glares/stares was put to an end with an ''Arghh! I hate tennis players!'' and she fell down on her seat. Haru had heard her statement and after staring at her for a half a second she flew over to Midoris' side of class.

''Why do you hate me? '

''Ah...'' realizing her mistake she patted Haru on the head ''I meant male players.'' _''Now I'm a sexist? Christ!'' _

''Hmmm? Why do you hate the boys then?'' the black-haired girl knelt down besides her friends desk. With an innocent-kind of look she was secretly extracting information, hoping to find out something new about her. After discovering what Midori had been doing in middle-school, Haru had developed the belief, that Midori was still hiding something from her.

''Because,'' she glanced towards her left, ''BECAUSE.'' and said no more.

Amai sweat-dropped and peeked behind her. Tezuka was watching her now. With a blush she flew back to her seat.

After having been left alone Hoshiwa kept wondering about several things. Most of which made her feel even more annoyed with everyone. At some point during her thoughts the lessons had started and after half an hour she felt like getting up and telling everyone that they were idiots. _'Calm down'_ she suppressed the temptation. Her wanting to figure out why she was so annoyed with Fuji came to no result, except making her become more ticked off. She wasn't mad at him because of his grinning, although that did make her become automatically suspicious and vary of him. No it wasn't that. His pranks were a mild annoyance. They shouldn't be able to make her feel this frustrated.

''ARGH!'' She finally yelled out, unable to solve the problem.

''Is there something wrong Hoshiwa-san?''

Realizing what she had just done she blushed and told the teacher she had a headache. He excused her to the nurses office. It wasn't really a lie. She really did have a headache from all this thinking. It was a mystery she had ignored for two and a half years. The reason she was so aggravated whenever the said boy was around. _'It's no use.''_ she sighed and slowly walked towards the nurses office, where she hoped to get some peace of mind.

Maybe it was the lesson, which had caused her brain to malfunction. History did that to you.

* * *

At some point she returned to class hoping that the lesson might distract her...which was really a failed mission.

_'Lunch break will start in ten minutes.'' _the voice inside her head announced. _'' I know that g'damnit!' _her own voice yelled back. It was biology, one of the neutral subjects she actually paid attention to. Not at this moment though. Right now, Hoshiwa , was staring at Oishis' back, refusing to glance towards the clock. Yet she did _'Still ten minutes. Damn. No. Now it's nine.' _and her stare locked again on a singular point on the back of the person sitting in front of her. And so it continued for about 45 times until all nine minutes were over and the bell rang.

Realizing that time does move forward she grimaced. _'Now what? I could ignore him. But that wouldn't solve the problem and he'd call me a coward afterwards anyway. Why can't I just have my peace? Why does he have to screw my head up with all these idiotic thoughts?'_

She felt frustrated enough to scream out loud again, but managed to stop right after opening her mouth.

**_''__Then after experiencing some pain you run away from it, refusing to look back at it, to face it.''_**

''_The bastard's invading my thoughts now as well. Why should I care what he thinks of me?''_

Finally having made her resolve she got up and left the classroom.

* * *

_I confess...I have no idea why I did this. If you dislike randomness skip over the following text to the text in italics to read the A/N._

* * *

You are sitting in the audience. Quiet whispers were the only thing to be heard. Curious gazes directed towards the stage. Yours included. The curtains - closed. Suddenly the lights dim and the velvet curtains opens. Behind them stands Hoshiwa Midori, who seems to be in a bad mood, and Fuji Syusuke, smiling as always. The few whispers cease and everyone's attention is on the pair standing in front of them.

''I greet you'' a clear male voice reach to your ears

''Hmpf.'' a quieter, dissatisfied female one as well.

''Hoshiwa-san you shouldn't be so grumpy only because you didn't receive the attention I did.''

''I don't need it.''

''Then why do you look so unhappy?''

''Hmpf,'' the same voice grumbled again

''Well I'll answer myself then. You're unhappy because I'm currently considered the most popular character of the story, if you count the reviews. In the chapter, which was mainly centred on me, there were 9 reviews received if we add to that half of all the other reviews then I win, well excluding that one chapter where I wasn't mentioned much, but that is, I believe only 4 reviews.''

''The author just likes you better.''

''_Flies of butte_r? Of course. Why else would that person write a fanfic about me?''

''That's it! I hate you!'' and in her own dramatic kind of way she leaves the stage.

And so the curtain closes leaving a single Fuji standing and bowing for you.

* * *

_Yes I know I made Fuji totally OOC in that thingie ^^^^, but after realizing that the previous chapter got the most reviews I couldn't help it. Sorry if you hated it, because it was something totally random. It won't happen again. Or will it? _

_Anyhow I had planned to make this chapter a long one, but seeing as it'd have too much in it I sliced it in two. The next one should come out soon as it's 2/3 done. _

_Once again- big thanks for all the reviews you've left me 3 (distributes cookies)_

_Once my mock exams are over the next chapter will be out. It'll have all the main things in it, which I had planned for this one but meh. _

_Now time to study math and history. Yaaay .-._

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_flies of butter _


	11. Perhaps?

_Too many dialogues .-._

_Enjoy!_

_flies of butter_

* * *

''I don't care what he thinks of me,'' she muttered under her breath while following the crowd of students to the cafeteria. Haru and Tama had some kind of team meeting, which meant she was alone with Sakura for lunch-break. Unfortunately the petite girl had been at neither her classroom or at their super-secret-lunch-break place. The unhappy girl had already checked this and the fact that Sakura was always first at the 'spot' didn't make things any better. Midori scowled, dissatisfied with the situation. Sitting alone in the super-secret place wasn't an option. The roof wasn't an option either. So it was either the classroom, the library or the cafeteria. If she didn't go to the roof then Fuji would probably go looking for her in the classroom or library. He probably wouldn't think of the cafeteria, as she never went there. Well almost never.

The bell, which indicated that lunch break had begun, rang several minutes ago yet the students were still scampering around as if going to one place and staying there was the worst possible option. Seniors, juniors, freshmen. All rushing from place to place. From class to class. From floor to floor. Most going downwards towards the cafeteria. Some going up in the direction of the roof. Others just randomly walking around and bothering those which were actually going somewhere. Two students, walking towards a different destination met in the hallway. The girl frowned and eyed the boy suspiciously, like always and the boy smiled as he greeted her with a slight nod.

''I didn't want to meet you.''

''Well you just did. Shall we go then?

''I'm going to meet up with Haru and Tama.''

''That won't do,'' he shook his head in disapproval ''You know I'm in the tennis club. I'm bound to know that they're having a meeting right now.''

Mildly embarrassed about getting caught lying she shrugged, ''It never hurts to try.''

''True. Well then.'' he circled his finger to indicate that it was better if she turned around and followed him. The girls scowl deepened.

''Name one good reason why I should go with you.''

''Ahh...'' Fuji smiled at her as broadly as ever ''I could name hundreds, but none of them seem really appropriate. How about you don't have a choice?''

''That's illegal'' she muttered, ignoring the people bumping into her.

''What is?''

''Kidnapping people.''

''No one is to know.''

''There is a crowd of people around us.''

''People notice less while in a crowd.''

''I'll scream.''

''You'll just embarrass yourself.''

''I...'' she trailed off.

''Hm?'' his grin broadened as he saw the girl become more flustered _''How cute''_

''Arghh!'' she turned around with a loud grumble.

And with that Fuji had won the fight. Again.

As they got to the same spot as last time Midori turned to him with her usual scowl of suspicion, ''What is it with you and rooftops anyway?''

''The view.''

''Why don't you just stay in your classroom? It's only one floor lower.''

He grimaced slightly, but didn't answer. Instead he sat down and opened his bento box. The girl just shrugged at his silence and stared off into the city _''The view is pretty nice.''_

''What shall we talk about this time?'' he asked as he put an unidentifiable object in his mouth, which was probably food.

''Nothing you want to talk about.''

''Then what do you suggest?''

''How the hell can you eat raw wasabi?''

Startled, Fuji looked up to ask her how she knew he ate raw wasabi. Then he realized she was staring at his bento box. With raw wasabi in it.

''Want some?'' he offered.

''You're not normal.''

''I offered you some.''

''So that's why you could endure that juice thing. Your insides are just so screwed up that nothing affects you anymore.'' she muttered, still staring at the green object.

He turned back to his lunch and decided to change the topic, ''You should stop scowling, it'll leave wrinkles on your face.''

''It makes me look intimidating.''

The boy chuckled lightly and shook his head, ''It doesn't work on me then.''

''I'll just keep doing this until it does.''

''That could take a while. Why don't you take a seat?''

''So that I can run away.''

''Ohh...? Afraid that someone might see you here with me and spread rumours that we're going out?''

''I don't care about rumours! I just want to keep a safe distance.''

''If you didn't care about rumours then you wouldn't care about being noticed either. You care about rumours, people talking behind your back and so on, just like everyone else. You're just denying it.''

''Am not!''

''See?''

''This is why I hate you'' she murmured darkly.

''And we return to this subject?''

''Why don't you just...'' unfortunately she was interrupted by the bell, which rang throughout the school. After hearing it she looked around, bewildered. Had they really been talking for half an hour? With all the pauses there was probably more silence than talking. Fuji noticed her amazement and after getting up came a bit closer to her.

''How about meeting tomorrow again.?''

''I'm eating with Haru and Tama'' came an immediate answer.

''They can spare you for one hour. Well...whenever you come, I'll be here. Waiting.'' and with that the door behind him closed.

''Huh?''

* * *

Feeling that if she didn't show up she'd lose some kind of battle of prides, Midori went up to the roof two days later.

''So we meet again.'' the usual smile greeted her and for a reason unknown to her opened his eyes. The girl didn't walk further than the threshold. After receiving the greeting with a not she turned around and left.

Fuji, content with her showing up at all, placed another unidentifiable object in his mouth and ate it.

* * *

**-=-A few days later during lunch-break-=-**

''Ne...Midoriii...are you really hanging out with Fuji during those lunch-breaks when we're away?'' Haru asked, as only she and Midori were at their 'spot'.

The girl spoken to gulped down her egg-roll. ''Maybe.''

''Mou...why do you never tell me these things?''

''Because...well...there's nothing to tell.''

A pout formed on Haru's face. There were no egg-rolls left in Midori's bento-box.

''Midori.''

''Hmm?''

''Am I your friend?''

Midori placed her chopstick down into the bento-box and looked her friend into her eyes.

''Yes.''

''You aren't thinking that I might be...you know...a fa-''

''No,'' she didn't allow her to finish.

''Good. Otherwise I might have to hurt you.'' Nodding she decided to change the subject ''So are you and Fuji going out?''

If she had had anything in her mouth Midori would have died of choking. Luckily there wasn't. Yet Haru's question made it clear that she had never really thought about the question asked. Here facial expression answered the question all by itself.

''Uhmm...is that a no?''

She shook her head as a clearer answer, unable to add anything.

''Aww... that means I lost the bet to Tama.''

Recollecting herself, Midori wanted to know, ''What bet?''

''Well I bet that you are definitely going out with him, as you don't curse him as much as you used to, but Tama said that you aren't, since you hate him anyhow. Why do you hate him by the way?''

_''Why am I continuously asked this?''_ , ''Because I do. He's annoying.''

''Really?'' Surprised now Haru stared into her friends eyes ''Is that really it?''

''Well yeah...what else is there to be?''

''Hmm...well hate is better than indifference.'' Haru mumbled as she got up.

''What?''

''Oh nothing, nothing.'' with a carefree smile Haru opened the door and they exited to return to the classroom.

* * *

Several days later the same thing occurred as the last time Midori went up to the roof, only this time the girl stepped over the threshold.

''Not running away this time?''the tensai, who had already sat down by the rooftop fence, asked.

''I haven't decided yet.'' she replied and neared the fence, keeping a safe distance from the dangerous person at the same time. ''Why do you never have a club meeting during lunch-break?''

''Because we have them after or before practice. The girls are simply unlucky.''

''Great,''

''Do you like cacti?

''Why do you constantly bother talking to me?'' she ignored his question.

''Ahh...and so finally you ask a question, which I can actually answer. Why? It's fun talking to you.''

His answer made things worse for her as she now had absolutely no idea what to do anymore.

''Why do you constantly make fun of me then?''

''We've been through this already. I'm just playing around.''

''It's not a fun game.''

''Not all games are fun.''

''Then it's not a game anymore.''

''What is it then.''

''An annoyance'' was the best she could answer.

''Hmm...Looks like we're back to point one again.''

''It's your fault!'' she threw up her hands in frustration ''and you know it.''

''Not really no...''

''Yes really! Yes it is''

''You just dislike being teased.''he opened his eyes, which were now full of laughter, '' I on the other hand love to tease.'' Their eyes linked, and for a moment she forgot where she was. A random background noise woke her up and she looked away.

''If you know that I don't like to be made fun if then why do you do it anyway?''

''Tease, Hoshiwa-san, I tease you. I would never dare to make fun of you. I don't think there will ever be anyone who would.''

''So almost tricking someone into joining a club and doing something they don't want to do is teasing?''

''Hmm...No. I guess not.'' he shook his head. Her raised eyebrow indicated that she was waiting for an explanation.

''Hmm...Well I guess I'd call it a little prank then.''

''Same thing as making fun of someone.''

''Hoshiwa-san,'' Fuji sighed her name out, ''I'm not really sure whether you want me to believe that I'm making fun of you or you want yourself to have that belief. Either way I am not making fun of you. Making fun of someone would be pushing someone down and then pointing your finger at them. I have never done that now have I?''

After a moment of thought she shrugged and looked away, full-well knowing that she had lost, yet too stubborn to yield.

Somewhere below them a girl cried out and a boy tried soothing her. The words said couldn't be understood from such a large distance.

''Ah...another broken heart.''

''How do you know?'' curious Midori leaned over the fence to see if everything was all right.

''What else could it be?''

''She stepped on a piece of glass. He poured water on her accidentally. She's talking about the film ''Titanic''. He told her that she's stupid accidentally.''

''You're not romantic at all.''

Midori just shrugged and kept on looking down towards where the voices where coming from,a bit curious. He looked at her, slightly amused, and decided to start the risk game, ''Have you ever fallen in love?''

''No.'' she answered indifferently.

''Why don't you then?''

''Because love is scary?''

Fuji sighed, ''Your brother deals with it just fine.''

He wasn't given an answer, all that showed that she had heard him was another light shrug.

The boy leaned back, not sure at all of what to do anymore. The silence strangled them both until Midori finally started to choke and turned around. ''I'm going back down.''

''We haven't finished.''

She looked in his now open eyes and after a moment looked away. This theme was one of those which you just didn't want to talk about, ''You aren't saying anything right?''

He remained silent.

''If you're not saying anything then good bye.'' so she left.

The left behind boy wished for silence. The words he had been unable to say were smothered by the wind as he said them to thin air.

* * *

Midori, completely red now, ran down the stairs. She had felt that something ominous was about to happen the moment he suddenly mentioned the 'l' word. She made a left tun and walked towards her class. No one she could talk to was there. Great. So she sat down and looked out ofthe window, only to realize that the view from the rooftop was much better.

* * *

''I think I recently understood something.'' Fuji began the next time she had come to join him up on the roof.

''What? L i f e' s a b i t c h?''she spelled out

''No...rather I l o v e y o u.''

It took the girl a moment to put the letters into words and the words into a phrase. After forming the phrase, she had to stare a half a minute at the confessor to make sure whether she hadn't lost her deciphering abilities.

''No.'' was her immediate answer.

''Yes.''

''You're bluffing.''

''Now what good would that do to me?''

''I don't know... but you're bluffing. Or lying. I don't know.''

''Have I ever?'' the slight insult in his voice was obvious.

''I don't know. No. Yes. You just did. No. Yes. No. This isn't right. You can't.'' she pleaded ''You can't.''

''But I do. So where does that bring us?''

Realizing that he was dead serious she slowly backed away. Her head was still shaking in denial, her eyes were already reaching their limit and it seemed that any moment the eyeballs would pop out. ''No. No. No.'' she hated the way her voice sounded. Too squirmy.

''Why not?''

''I'm foolishly in love with one of my classmates!'' was the first idiotic thing that came out of her mouth.

''Oh? Who might that be? Tezuka?''

While trying to ignore the faint sarcasm, Midori forced herself to remember the boys name, who had last confessed to her a few weeks ago. No luck for her...so she just picked another one.

''Oishi!''

''Huh?'' completely dumbstruck he opened his eyes to stare at her. Somewhere far far away a certain boy sneezed.

''You're lying,'' Fuji stated as calmly as possible after a moment. For some odd reason he had never thought of Oishi as a rival.

''Prove it.''

''Hmm...then I'll just call him right now to notify him of the sudden development.'' he pulled out his cellphone from his pocket and looked up his team-mates number. ''I'll bet you two make a nice couple.''

''Huh? Wait...NO...Arghh.'' Midori leaped and snatched the phone out of his hand ''You bastard!''

''Ah...no passionate love confession then?'' He got his phone back from her and closed it.

''I hate you and I couldn't care less whether you loved me or not. I don't care.'' as the words were spoken, Midori turned and left him standing there alone.

* * *

''Oh God. No. No. No. No way. No. Lies. No. No. No'' she muttered each syllable with each step she ran down. She couldn't go to her classroom. Nurses office. And as she decided to make that her destination she took a sharp turn to her left, hoping that this was all a bad dream.

* * *

''Midori!'' Harus voice woke her up from her sleep. Where was she? Home? Why would Haru be at her house? Was she sick? She didn't feel sick. The memory was slowly returning and so was the realization that everything had indeed happened. The worry in Haru's eyes proved her that she had disappeared after lunch-break. Midori got up and looked around, fearing that people might just pop in front of her.

''What happened?'' Haru asked.

Midori's voice came out quieter as a whisper, yet it felt as if she had screamed it out ''Fuji confessed to me.''

''Ah? C...c...confessed? F-fuji? Oh my God. Really? That's...'' she wasn't sure which adjective to use so Haru asked her friend what she had answered.

''No.''

''No, that you don't love him?''

''No..I don't know...no...no I don't know.''

''You didn't turn him down?''

''He didn't ask me anything.''

''Would you have turned him down if he did?''

''He didn't. I don't want to think about it.'' She finally got out from the bed.

''But Midori. Doesn't that mean you like him? If you don't turn him down like all the others.''

''I don't like him. Christ no. No. No. No.''

''Maybe it's easier to say ''no'' than ''yes''.''

The brunette shook her head and looked at the clock. ''Don't you have tennis practice coming up?''

''I do, but... Are you sure you're aright?''

''Yes. I'm fine. Go.''

''Mkai...Well see you tomorrow then.''

''Bye.'' and with that Midori was left in the room alone.

* * *

As she got home Naoko announced that she looked ill and needed some rest. ''But first I'll do your hair. Nothing feels better than having your hair washed by a professional and then getting it cut.''

Midori didn't object as she usually would. In fact she said nothing at all until her hair was washed, cut, dried and cut again. She kept thinking about what Haru had said and about what she herself hadn't said and why.

''How did you and Kida-nii started going out?'' Midori asked to the person combing her hair.

''It was me who started it all,'' the older girl smiled, remembering, ''He was and is so handsome that it was hard not to fall in love. The thing was though that he had turned down every singe girl, who had confessed to him...I knew I didn't stand a chance.'' Naoko stopped brushing Midori's hair and sat down next to her.

''If I remember correctly I confessed to him about 54 times during our second year in high-school and 35 during the 3rd. It was around August that I understood that it was useless and got really depressed about it. Also he had told me the previous day that I was an annoyance and that he was tired of me imposing my presence on him. So I stopped. I guess I finally realized that if he really did dislike me that much that I better stop bothering him. It took me 1.5 years to understand that.''

''Did you fall in love with him only because of his looks?''

''I wish I had some shoujo-manga romantic sort of story on why I fell in love, but no.'' she brushed off an imaginary tear, ''I don't. Yes, at first it was the looks, then after I started stalking him it was everything else.''

''What was he like in high-school?''

''Solitary, unfriendly, dissatisfied with mostly everything, mildly kind and he NEVER said anything bad about someone behind their backs.'' Naoko giggled, ''He always said those things directly to their faces. Teacher or student.''

''Teacher?''

''Yes,'' with a secretive smile, Naoko winked at her

''All right...''

''Might tell you some other time.'' she giggled.

''Mmm...how did you get together then?''

''It happened about a week after I had stopped bugging him. I was all gloomy and sad and stuff, then someone poked me from behind. I turned around and there he was! Looking all uncomfortable and stuff. He asked me if I was mad at him for being called an annoyance. I just shook my head and then he said he had fallen in love with me!...Kyah! I felt like I was dreaming. Of course it all happened in a far more romantic way, but I won't get into details''

Naoko's mind flew back into the past, to that wonderful moment, ''It made me unearthly happy...on cloud nine. Ahhh...I wish something like that happened to you! Don't you have anyone you like?'' the redhead asked as she got up and start combing the younger girls hair again.

Midori couldn't answer.

''Hmm? Midori? Do you?''

She gulped ''I don't know.''

The hands in her hair stopped moving. Brown eyes met green in the mirror and the brown ones noticed the slight blush below the green ones.

''You do? You do? You do? You do? Do you really?''

The girl shook her head but answered ''I don't know.''

''This is much better than a no! Does he likes you?''

''He said he did but...''

''Wah! Is he handsome? Do I know him?''

''Yes.''

''Who is he?''

''…''

Cautiously now Naoko eyed her boyfriends sister. ''Is it Fuji-kun?''

The deepening of the blush was all the answer she needed.

''Really?''

''No.''

''You are a bad liar.''

The girl just shook her head again. ''No.''

''Why not?''

''He's an idiot.''

''Well Kida is too and we both still love him.''

''A bigger idiot.''

''Impossible.''

''Why do you love an idiot then?''

''Why do you?''

''He's my brother.''

''I'm not talking about Kida.''

Her statement caused an uncomfortable pause on Midori's part. Then she just went on asking, ''Did Kida-nii annoy you?''

''Not as much as I him.''

''Did he mess around with you?''

''A bit.''

''Did he...?'' she broke off, not sure at all of her beliefs.

''Midori...you don't understand love until it strikes you.''

''E-even...EVEN IF I am in love, I still don't understand it.''

Naoko patted her one last time in encouragement ''That's because it's your first time.''

''But...''

''If it makes you this flustered and confused try doing this – stare at him. Or at least a photo. If you can't look him in the eye and not blush or look away, then you're lost like the rest of us. Now up you go. G' night''

''Good night...Thanks.'' and with that she left the older girl standing there and smiling about both past and present.

* * *

Having reached her room Midori first sat down. Everything Naoko said made her feel...itchy. She wanted to scratch all uncertainty away and receive a clear answer from her brain: ''Yes'' or ''No''. Unfortunately her brain had some kind of malfunction and wouldn't operate properly. So it was her heart. She never trusted it, how can she trust it now? With a sigh she fell downwards onto her bed, wishing she could stay there forever.

''How am I supposed to know that I love him if I don't know what that kind of love is like? I'm not all mushy and cute like Naoko-nee. I'm not. I'm not. I'm not...I'm not sociable. I'm not friendly. I'm not. He doesn't like me. Of course. It's a misunderstanding. Has to be. It's his hobby to torture me'' At some point she stood up and walked to her desk. On it there was a sports magazine, given to her by Haru. The Seigaku-high male tennis team regulars were in it. Each had a photo. His photo was there too. ''Even if I was in love with him...I'm not. It's stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Yes. Stupid.'' Surer now she picked the magazine up and opened it in the middle. Her classmates faces stared out at her. His face was on the next page. She closed it. ''Why should I prove anything to anyone?'' she asked out loud to thin air. ''But don't I have to prove something to myself?'' with that resolve the magazine was opened again.

* * *

_*Sets up a cookie stand for reviewers and a notice, then goes to hide in a hole*_

_Notice: Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed._

_Fuji's eating habits scare me._

_Happy Women's day?_

_flies of butter _


End file.
